Becoming Beastly
by BornNephilium
Summary: Find someone who can see better than you can. You have two years to find someone to love you, or stay like this forever. As ugly on the outside as you are on the inside. This is the story of how Magnus Bane, the boy with it all became utterly... Beastly.
1. Beast Known As Bane

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything:( Sadly Aha, If you haven't heard of the new movie coming out called "BEASTLY" I sugguessst you go look at the amazing trailer, im so hooked. MAJOR PLUS, JACE IS IN IT! :3 Reviews are veryveryveyryyy nice:DD **

Maybe it was the way his hair fell in his face, raven colored locks soft as silk. Or maybe it was the way he lazily brushed his hair out of his face. He would tuck it behind his ear only to have it slip back onto his forehead. The piercing multi-color void that was his eyes were visible even through dark lashes and when he looked up, you could see his high cheekbones. When he looked up, the hot caramel stretch of skin on his neck was exposed making him look more like an animal. He had a long narrow finely structured nose paired with a full set of slightly chapped lips.

Magnus Bane had sex appeal, and he was well aware of it. Magnus was the type of guy who knew how to work his appearance in ways that would make any drag queen or fashonista proud. He knew that by wearing a slim cotton long sleeve shirt that would cling to him like a second skin, outlining his slightly broad chest, growing narrower towards his hips and resting over lightly muscled arms. It would gain him more than a few wishful glances.

He knew how to glance and look at people in a way that made chills creep down their spine. He knew the effect his eyes had on people. One glance and it was hard to look away.

People were drawn to him, Magnus knew this. They loved how he carried himself, head held high never a sign of worry or strain on his seemingly ageless face. They would convince themselves that they loved him. Much so that when Magnus brushed them off as if they were nothing but dirt they were genially offended. As if they had the slightest idea of whom he was under his flawless mask. Magnus of course, knew better than to give into these ridiculous acts of devotion. After all, all they really were attracted to was his money and power.

He loved the attention, craved it. He could get any girl or guy he desired and he wouldn't settle for anything less than the best. After all, that's what his father had taught him to do. Drilled it into Magnus' head practically since the day he was born. All he had to do was flaunt his money and his looks flash them a clean set of pearly whites and he'd get whatever his little heart desired.

People liked money, people liked power, money to Magnus was power and power was everything. People liked Magnus and his winning smile. Or so he thought. But, like most self- centered ideas that run through the ignorant teenage mind this one was dead wrong. And he is just about to find out how dead wrong it is.

As I'm sure you can already guess where this story is going, mister hotshot –know-it-all- with the gorgeous eyes gets everything he wants accept for that one girl… blah blah blah, we've heard it all before. But this story is different. You can't find it in a children's story book or in an English text book. This is all just a look inside what really goes on behind closed doors. A story about life and its way of kicking you in the ass and showing no mercy and about how a single rose can change your life drastically forever. This is the story of how Magnus Bane, the boy with it all became truly and utterly…

_Beastly._


	2. Ignorance

**Italics are thoughts:) Just thought id point that ouut! I dont own anything! R&R**

_Ignorant_

If Alec Lightwood could pick any word to describe the figure in front of him he would have chosen Ignorant. Ignorance followed by a slew of other not so appropriate words. Alec's cobalt blue eyes shown in obvious disgust as he continued to mentally slaughter the boy in front of him. Even though he was too far away to catch on the conversation he could plainly see the high school hot shot making fun of the new girl. Half of his back was to Alec's so he didn't catch the intense stair he was receiving.

"I don't see why people even like him." Alec commented, "He's so full of himself."

"Have you ever even talked to the dude?" The golden blonde asked next to him, the sunlight bouncing off his hair making it look immensly soft to the touch.

"No, but... I see the way he acts around other people. The way he treats other people. I don't want to get involved."

"Like Mia." Jace commented, "She got so sucked in." He made a loud suction sound with his mouth.

It was true, Mia had been a really good friend of Alecs'. She still is, they just can't get through one conversation without bringing Magnus up. Mia used to think like Alec did, not wanting to get involved in the slightest. But, all that changed one day when she was assigned to be partners with Magnus for a bio project and suddenly she couldn't stop raving about him. Alec knew Magnus had turned the charm on her, he could see the way he flirted with his eyes like it was second nature and he didn't even mean it. She had totally turned her word against Alec and fallen for Magnus. Somewhere in the back of Alec's mind he didn't want to get to know the man for the same reason of not getting sucked into the little game he was playing with everyone. Alec didn't want to fall for Magnus and get hurt over someone so senile. Magnus was trouble.

"Ugh, don't remind me please" He groaned. "She keeps blowing me off for the stupidest reasons. I don't think they even hang out anymore now that the project is over with."

He shifted his attention away from Magnus and his gang and onto his adopted brother Jace. Who, in return only shrugged his shoulders and took another overly large bite of his sandwich.

This made Alec cringe slightly. He never understood why men felt the oppressing -do-or-die- need to shove as much food in their mouths as possible. Alec never did this, save for the occasional eating contest between him and Jace, he just never felt the need too.

"She's kind of cute." Jace half way between said and spewed with a mouth full of sandwich.

Alec's heart clenched. He hated when Jace talked like that. It was just another reminder of something that would never be his. Slowly he turned his pale cheek to the sun just in time to catch the sight of the new girl Magnus and his "friends" had been hassling earlier. She was short and petite; even so there was something about the girl that made up for her flaws. She had jade green eyes and a soft look about her. She had wild red hair was put into two messy but cute loose braids. Other than that she was pretty ordinary, especially compared to the girls Jace was used to nabbing.

"I guess, she's short though."

"So," Jace glanced back over at the girl and looked her over once more before saying, "I like short girls."

"No you don't. You usually like the girls whose looks could kill and have bodies that don't belong in high school." Alec stated as a matter of factly.

"Nice to know you pay such close attention to what I'm into." Jace retorted. He finished off his lunch and used one hand to block out the sun.

Alec couldn't help but feel a blush creep up on his cheeks. It was mid spring, the beginning of junior year so the heat only made Alec's blush deepen.

"I wonder what her name is." Just as he said it, the bell rang out signaling the end of lunch. For Alec the next three hours will be spent trying to pay attention when his mind is just too focused of everything else.

"Then go ask her." The blue eyed boy deadpanned.

"It's not that simple" Jace whined back.

Alec gave him one of those looks that just dared Jace to try and explain his retarded ways.

"She's the new girl, I don't want to seem desperate Alec. Maybe ill just casually bump into her, knocking her books to the floor then swoop down to pick them up. And then our hands will accidentally touch and when she looks up into my amazingly beautiful eyes…" *SMACK* "INSTANT LOVE!" To prove his point, Jace slapped his hands together palms facing in. The sharp clapping noise accompanied with the -more-than-raised-tone- of Jace's voice went like a shock through Alec's system. He jumped pretty high into the air and almost collided with some Jock as they made their way down the hall. "It's a full proof plan bro, I've got it all worked out." Alec scoffed when he heard this. Jace could be so full of it sometimes. "She'll totally get the hots for me."

"Oh yeah, totally." Alec's voice dropped one or two octaves as he said this, trying to do his best Jace impersonation. It earned him a playful punch in the shoulder from his adopted brother.

"What about you."  
Alec, not getting what Jace was implying arched an eyebrow to show his befuzzlement.

"Any girls I should be knowing about?"

_Oh._ _Shit._

Alec took a couple of moments and mentally fought for a reasonable answer to tell Jace. "Uh… n-no." _Wow, fuck. Me._

Alec mentally groaned and facepalmed at his beyond demented response. He could only hope that Jace would just leave it at that. Alec should've known better, after all, Jace will be Jace.

"Liar, you are such a liar Alexander." Alec cringed at the use of his full name. "I can tell when you're lying, yes I can. I'm good like that. You are so lying. Who's the girl? Are you guys getting freaky?" Jace waggled his eyebrows at the last word.

Alec was a lovely shade of crimson red. "No Jace," He bit out, "there is no girl, and I swear to you I'm not lying, or getting…"he paused," Freakish with anyone."

"If you insist." Was the last thing Alec heard before he turned down a separate hall way not even bothering to give his adopted brother and long time crush a good bye.

Alec's impassive blue orbs clouded over with silent rage, the color dropping a few shades. He sat at his desk completely floored at the piece of paper in front of him. He only hoped that the bastard who wrote this would be prepared for the onslaught as to come. It was on every single desk, or at least every one in the Spanish room.

It was a list, the header read in big fat black letters "Hot or Not" The left of the page had boys names number ranked and at the top he wasn't at all surprised to find Magnus' name listed as #1. He looked farther down and saw Jace was #3. But what infuriated him the most was that on the right side of the page, the "Not" side his name was in bright bold letters listed as #2.

Alec looked up to see a couple of boys looking at him. When he met their eyes they looked away and laughed amongst themselves. "Bastards"

Alec ripped the list to shreds blushing a light shade of angry red refusing to look at anybody. People were starting to file in the classroom picking up the papers of the desks. Some laughed obnoxiously folding the paper and shoving it somewhere to save for later. Some gave Alec looks of -im-so-glad-im-not-him- and threw the list away. He was just glad that no one bothered him directly, he was sure he would have snapped if they did though.

_My life is so over… everyone is going to see this. It's so embarrassing. _Alec mentally scolded.

He kept his head down, black unruly locks cast down in his blue eyes. When he finally looked up to glance at the clock, _less than a minute till class starts_. On that note a tall slim figure with jet black hair and a heart to match, (At least in Alec's mind) came stumbling in.

Once he reached his seat Alec noticed how nonchalantly Magnus picked up the list, looked at it and then did something that thoroughly surprised Alec. Magnus made a paper ball out of it and tossed it in the trash.

Class went on dully after that, Alec couldn't stop wishing time would move faster. He wanted to leave this hell hole of a school so badly and just crawl under a rock and let the dark envelop him. He let his mind zone out after that, watching the teacher intently so she wouldn't suspect him of not paying attention.

Out of the corner of his eye Alec duly noted that Magnus was looking at him. Every so often he would look Alec's way. Magnus' inhuman eyes caressing over Alec's facial features. The first time it happened, Alec involuntary shivered, causing Magnus to look away. His mind was too busy hating his life to really pay attention to Magnus. It was only until later that evening had Alec realized that it was the first time Magnus had even acknowledged his existence.


	3. Orphaned

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERERS! Note: "On the rag" Means PERIOD. Lmao. ;)**

**I made Jace pretty out of character… If you think I should tone it down a bit then just tell me REVIEWS MADE ME SMILE! I'll try and keep the personality's up of each character… but no guarantees since I've hit a block in my writing. (gosh) I'm not sure how to keep up the story line of BEASTLY and connect it with TMI. R&R 3**

"Jace shut the fuck up. Seriously before take that blonde head of yours and use it as the bumper for my car." Isabelle Lightwood threatened.

Jace looked at her with mild satisfaction at the scolding then looked toward Alec before saying, "What's got her panties up in a bunch." This earned him a glare from both of the Lightwood siblings.

Alec left Jace's comment unanswered but wondered the same exact thing. His questions were only half answered when Isabelle shot him a look as they got into the car.

Even though Alec was the oldest he let Isabelle drive most of the time because she needed more practice than he did and she knew enough not to ram the car into a pole.

"You're bitchy-err than usual Izzy." Jace's whole posture relaxed as he settled into the back seat of the car, Alec by his side. "Let me guess, you're on the rag. Kill us all."

Isabelle shot him another look. She was not in the mood to take any shit right now. Before they started the car Isabelle unzipped her Gucci purse and took out a piece of paper.

"Fuck…" Alec dragged out, using his knees to support his elbows then resting his forehead against his open palms. Isabelle was being such a bitch because she had seen the list.

"What." Jace deadpanned, completely clueless.

"Alec what the fuck. I walked into class and saw everyone looking at this." She waved the paper in his face. Jace made a grab for it but missed. "What is this? I read it and wanted to kill someone." She continued. When Jace made another grab for the paper she let him have it.

"I don't know!" He growled at his sister.

Jace let out a low whistle before looking at Alec from the paper.

"Who do you think wrote this? Mother fucker must be stupid to put me in 3rd after Sebastian." Jace seethed, glaring holes into the paper. "Everyone knows I'm way hotter than he is, I mean com'on! His hair looks like he washed it with mud! Mine on the other hand, makes me look like I was born from sunlight…" Jace's tone drifted off in a dreamy sort of way as he said the last words.

Alec looked on at his brother very amused. The way Jace said Sebastian's name was like Sebastian had just slaughtered a box of kittens. Although he had to admit, Sebastian was kind of creepy. Not in a weird, eat people necrophilia kind of way. More like he has some secret that he'd rather die with than reveal. Also, on occasion Alec would catch Sebastian looking at him. As far as Alec knew they had never even talked to each other before but still he would find Sebastian's cold hard gaze fixed on him.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Isabelle questioned putting the car into reverse and sliding out of the parking space as gracefully as she could muster.

"He is an asshat, I'm not even exaggerating, stay away from him." Jace warned. "Peeshaw, besides… everyone knows 3's the best." He added earning him a dramatic eye roll from Alec.

The rest of the car ride was filled with Jace babbling on about how he would like to get to know the new girl. They lived close to the school so Alec saw no point in driving every morning when they could just walk. Isabelle yawned stepping out of the car.

"Oh look its Mia." Isabelle commented flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Alec didn't bother hiding the look of annoyed distaste that crossed his almost feminine features as he watched the scene in front of him. He saw Mia happily bobbing along with her headphones plugged in. She was in her own little dream land so it wasn't until the sharp sound of the horn ripped her out of her trance that she noticed the sleek sexy red mustang, windows rolled down, slow down beside her. Mia's pace slowed as she peered into the car. Magnus Bane in all his half Asian glory was sitting in the front seat. Mia recognized the basketball jock that flanked Magnus sitting in the passenger seat and a brunette from her physics class with a way to small waist and boobs the size of her face sat comfortably in the back.

"Hey." Mia said, trying to flirt with her eyes.

"Hey," The jock smirked back at her. "Want a lift?"  
"Oh" She looked surprised at the offer and flattered at the same time. "Sure that'd be great!"

The Mustang was probably an early birthday present from his father Alec guessed. He always got what he wanted. No matter how expensive, no matter how ridiculous. If it would make people look then Magnus Bane had to have it. Just the way he liked his girls, they would be of no use to Magnus if they weren't plastic inside and out. Something he could have draped over him night or day. They were all so fake, fawning over him, obsessing over him. They were everything Alec wasn't and he knew that.

Alec's jaw dropped. _Whoa that was beyond low._ He thought as he watched Mia go to open the back door of the shiny hunk of steel that just screamed 'Steal Me!' The door was halfway open when the car reared forward and out of reach. The door was still halfway open when the guy in the front called out, "Oh sorry, Mag here accidentally stepped on the gas." Alec saw the girl in the back snicker.

Mia walked to the car again and reached for the handle. The same thing happened only this time the car stopped for a second then sped off down the road. The gang inside laughing at how Mia had been foolish enough to even think they would offer her a ride.

That's what he hated most about Magnus and that was why he refused to get remotely close to him. Alec can't deny that when he first met Magnus something about the other teen made Alec want to get to know him. The oldest Lightwood would be lying straight out of his ass if he said that he didn't find Magnus attractive. In fact he found Magnus very attractive; it was that attraction that got people to bow down to Magnus so easily.

He had everyone wrapped around his finger. Still, at one point Alec did consider what it would be like to be the person Magnus held around the waist or pulled in for a quick kiss when no one was looking. But everyone was always looking because that was the only time Magnus would push to show public affection. Alec soon came to realize that was never going to happen, no way in hell would he let it. When in reality, Alec knew that a guy like Magnus would never even look his way. If Magnus knew the Lightwood's secret Alec was positive he would make them the laughing stock of the entire student body.

Alec turned away and ran behind the bushes and onto a different semi hidden with overgrowth road. He stopped once he got to a fairly good sized house with shingles falling off and in dire need of a good paint job. He made his way up the rotted wooden steps and had to shoulder the door a bit before it actually gave way.

"Hello Alexander, how was school." Mrs. Steelie asked. Hair in straight falling over her small shoulders framing her face in a way that made her took more exotic.

"Okay, but annoying."

"Dinner is going to be a little late tonight; can you tell the kids that for me? Much thanks Alexander." She said, not bothering to wait for a reply she quickly went back to work.

Taking the stairs two at a time Alec quickly sauntered down the hall and into the room he shared with three other boys. One being Jace and the other two were the ages of ten and twelve. His blue orbs did a quick sweep of the room before he walked over to his squeaky cot-like bed and put his backpack on it.

"Alec!" Alec turned around and was greeted with a bright and happy set of jade eyes.

"Hey Kanon." Kanon had sandy blonde hair and fair skin. Kanon reminded Alec of Jace. He was one of the boys he shared the room with. "Can you do me a favor and go around and tell everyone that dinner is going to be a little late tonight?"

"Sure!" The only difference was, Kanon had yet to adopt the same obnoxious sarcasm that Jace had long mastered.

"Thanks Kan"

Once Kanon left Alec sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes, sighing for the umpteenth time that day. He let his eyes wander to the nightstand him and Jace shared, on it was a picture of their parents. Maryse and Robert Lightwood looked happy together smiling as if they were invincible. It had been 6 years since they passed away and with no family left the Lightwoods were forced to go to a local orphanage. Alec was ten at the time. Despite their young age none of the siblings will ever forget the feeling and utter shock that hit them when they were pulled out of school only to be told that their parents died. Burned to death in a house fire that left nothing but ash.

Magnus had everything and Alec had nothing. Magnus has a home while Alec had a home. He loathed how Magnus slid through life so easily without a care in the world but sometimes he wondered if Magnus really did have it all. _It could all be a mask._ Alec had thought once. After all that's what he, Isabelle, and Jace have done for six years. Only a select few people knew they were orphaned. They made sure to drop the car off at the house next to the orphanage. It's not that they were ashamed it's just that after six years you get tired of all the pitying looks you get. All the claims of sympathy. Alec didn't need sympathy or pity. He desperately wanted a way out.


	4. Magnus you Bitch

**Still I don't own anything to my immense sadness! Hope you don't mind how I orphaned off the Lightwoods! ENJOY PLZ R&R?**

-Meanwhile-

"PWNED!" Meliorn yelled, his gorgeous features lighting up with excitement as he let out an inhuman howl of laughter.

Magnus just looked over at his friend in the passenger seat before laughing along with him. His gold green orbs met the side view mirror as he saw Mia's face go from confusion to fury. He laughed at how pathetic she must be feeling right now.

"Seriously, Meliorn," Magnus choked out between fits of laughter. "Did she really think we would give her a ride after what she did to me today in front of everyone?" He paused and looked toward Meliorn's feet where the expensive designer shirt he had been wearing now lays. Once the color of pale green now the color of spaghetti sauce. "No way in fucking hell would I let her dirty feet muck up my new baby." Magnus practically purred with affection for his car.

"Is she the one who thinks she has a chance with you?" Tessa, the brunette sneered from the back seat. Her gray eyes reflected pity.

Pity, Magnus guessed because she knew as well as he did that Mia wouldn't have a chance in hell with Magnus.

"Who cares, serves the bitch right for dumping her food all over me." He responded.

It had been an accident and not at all Mia's fault. But Magnus saw it as some dumb klutz fucked up his favorite designer cotton shirt. Lucky for him, he had another shirt in the car from his last sex-capade with Tessa. She hadn't been looking where she was walking and he turned around and she walked right into him the whole shebang of food crushing against his torso. Everyone was staring at them and Mia's face twisted in horror. Magnus took a moment to assess the damage and wipe the rest of the food off before giving Mia his best –If-Looks-Could-Kill- glare- while swearing left and right at her. Apology after apology came Magnus' way and were well ignored. He turned his head and stalked off shooting daggers at anyone brave enough to acknowledge the incident that just happened. He angrily threw the soiled shirt off swearing revenge on Mia.

"Well, she's ugly, besides everyone knows that you're mine!" Tessa's lips curled into a smile meant to be cute and loving but it was twisted into something much closer to venomous.

Magnus smirked; the one thing he loved more than a girl willing to put out for him was when a girl was willing to kick some ass to prove he was hers. Lucky for him, Tessa did both of these things.

"Right, don't worry babe." Silence. "Meliorn this is you," Magnus said shifting the gear of the car as he pulled up to a large white house with a decent sized lawn. "Now hop off." Meliorn laughed at Magnus' last remark undoing his seatbelt. Meliorn's beautiful eyes gave Magnus and Tessa one last look before he opened the door and shut it with a bang.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Meliorn bent down and stuck his head in the open passenger window and dropped the two remaining teens a wink.

Magnus scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply he put the car in drive and sped off. He looked in the rear view mirror at his girlfriend and caught her eye.

"My parents aren't home." She purred, "Want to come over?"

"Okay but I don't think I can stay as long as last time though." Came Magnus' reply which was nothing short of a lie.

He could stay at her house as long as she wanted him to and then some. But tonight he decided that he could only take so much of Tessa. She could be so damn annoying in Magnus' opinion but her extended knowledge of sex made up for her extreme lack of not being able to shut the fuck up.

-Skip-

Magnus let out a solid and strangled groan as he was shoved back words onto Tessa's temperpedic bed. He could feel her hands all over him as her weight crashed down on him. Magnus was insanely tall so Tessa took her time crawling up to him. She straddled his narrow hips and when she leaned down to kiss him he met her half way, smashing their lips together in pure want. The room felt like it was on fire for Magnus when he felt Tessa's hands run up and down his torso. The kisses were getting hotter and more fevered. It was pure lust, there was no trace of passion or love in the way they handled each other.

Tessa's hands slips under his shirt exposing his lightly toned caramel colored skin. In one swift moment she had his shirt off and was leaving kissed down from his lips nibbling along his jaw line before heading south. She took a moment to slip her tongue in his bellybutton enjoying the slight moan Magnus let out. She reached the fly of his jeans and slowly unzipped his pants purposely making Magnus wait. When she was going too slow he lifted off the bed and replaced her fingers with his undoing his pants and throwing them to the side of the bed. Tessa crawled back on top of Magnus crashing their lips together once more. The way she was straddle around his waist she could feel his hard on through her mini skirt. Tessa groaned and rocked back on it letting him know that she was fully aware how hard he was. Magnus lifted himself up on his elbows and took her shirt off exposing her well shaped breasts nestled in a lacey pink bra. He kissed the skin below her collar bone sucking and nipping until he was sure he'd left his mark.

Finially Magnus had enough of Tessa's teasing and leaned back down bringing her with him. Magnus arched his back as he felt Tessa's hand grip his cock through his boxers and squeeze it once, twice, she was playing with him.

"Fuck," Magnus groaned, his breath heavy. He grabbed Tessa's hair lightly but forcefully and commanded her to look at him. She went in close placing butterfly kisses on his jawline.

"Blow me already!" His voice held a hit of annoyance mixed with want.

She looked up at him, gold met gray. Without saying a word she smirked a sexy smile and slithered her way down Magnus' body again pausing once she reached his throbbing member. Tessa made quick work of his boxers throwing them in the opposite direction of his jeans and took one last look up at her boyfriend before going down on him tip to hilt, making Magnus cry out and arch his back. She licked around his balls and took her time sucking and nipping at the sensitive organ. Tessa took the tip of Magnus' cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on it in a teasing fashion before she felt his long fingers twine themselves through her chocolate colored hair. She groaned as Magnus pushed her head all the way down his length while arching his hips up to meet her lips. Tessa felt Magnus' dick hit the back of her throat and thanked god she didn't have a gag reflex. Magnus let Tessa go and she immediately lifted her head up gasping for air.

"Get up here so I can fuck you." Magnus commanded waiting until she did to flip their position so that she was under him and he was on her. He licked and sucked the skin on the base of her neck and pushed her underwear down and her skirt up round her naked waist. Tessa gave a loud moan as Magnus unclipped her bra and then sucked her hard nipples taking his time with each of them, his calloused fingers pinched Tessa making her trip over her own words. He fingered her until he thought she was wet enough and he knew that she would only get louder and louder from here on in.

He wasted no time in slipping into her, hard and fast not bothering to ask if she was comfortable having every inch of him inside her so quick. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex and Magnus was positive it wouldn't be the last either.

Tessa screamed at the sudden changed then begged him to go harder. At the sound of her voice he completely zoned out and only focused on how it felt to have his cock ram into her awaiting warmth. It wouldn't last long, he was slamming his hips into her opening over and over from hilt to tip. Magnus had already lost himself not bothering to muffle the cries of pleasure Tessa was loudly emitting. This always happened though he would just block her out. It was only when Tessa was thrashing and groaning wildly under him at her climax did he snap out of it and focus on his own heated climax.

When it was over he kissed her because that's what good boyfriends are suppose to do, even if he didn't want to and threw on his boxers. She sat up and gave him a seductive look crawling off the bed and hugged him from behind.

"That was soo amazing babe."

"Mhm" Magnus replied before looking at the clock on her nightstand and saying "Fuck, I didn't realize how late it had gotten," he was working on his jeans swiftly pulling them over his hips and going to find where his shirt had gone. "I've got to go Tess but I'll call you." He finished, slipping his shirt on and his boots.

"Okay, and don't forget your taking me to that dance. I bought a dress yesterday and it's the kind of dress that parents wouldn't approve of." Just the way he liked anything Tessa wore.

"Okay" He inwardly groaned at his misfortune, god he didn't want to go. The dance was the last thing on his mind.

"I want an orchid corsage, and orchid that's pink. It's the only thing that'll match my dress. Make sure you buy it baby."

He nodded and quickly kissed her before bolting out the door and into his car. He idly wondered why he was rushing away from her, she was fully willing to go at it with him a second time yet he found himself driving away and toward an empty mansion. The teen knew full well that no one would be home or waiting for him or even concerned on where he had been. But still, even with these thoughts in mind Magnus kept his hands firm on the wheel and didn't look back.

**.AUTHOR NOTE: (DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TYPE WITH A TOMATO?) Uh, yeah... Magnus sex with a girl. o_0. **


	5. 25ToLife

**I am so dumb. **

**SO SO DUMB, GOD WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF~**

**One of my reviewers made a very excellent point. 3**

**This is going to be a quick chapter… because I just needed to get that out derr^^  
I own nada. R&R**

"_When ever you get this way, _

_Just getting up for the let down,_

_Ohh,_

_Who you are is not up to them,_

_Just getting up fo-"_

The canary yellow comforter was thrown halfway to the floor and cotton orange pillows were being used as missiles as Magnus tried to stop his alarm clock. It was bright blue and the digital numbers flashed a bright red while it blasted out mainstream music right next to Magnus' ear. He found his geometry notebook that had been long discarded on the side of his bed and used it as an extension to his arm. Using the notebook he proceeded to beat the shit out of the clock.

"Why do I even bother," He wondered aloud rubbing the sleep from his eyes and loudly making his way across his mahogany floor and into the hallway.

Magnus was always unnecessarily loud when he was at home because It made things seem more normal and not so freakishly silent. He would make lots of ruckus and noise come out of whatever he was doing all the while without having to actually go out of the way to do it. If there was noise around and it showed that he wasn't afraid to be loud then he would focus more on the sound than the isolation. Last night when he came home he wasn't even a little surprised to find that no one was waiting for him and this morning he didn't even bother glancing down his father's hallway because he knew no one would be there. His father was never around anymore and never tried to seriously communicate with Magnus so in return Magnus stopped trying back. His father gave him whatever he wanted and bought this big house and filled it with expensive things in hopes it would keep his son entertained long enough for him to slip away and stay at work for hours on end and Magnus wouldn't notice. But he noticed of course and he came to the conclusion a long time ago that the relationship he held with his father was anything but loving or caring.

Hot wet water sprayed him immediately as he stepped into the shower. His bathroom was big enough to fit twenty people maybe even more. A large claw bathtub, jets included sat in the corner painted a hundred different colors. He let his mind wander to last night after he left Tessa's house. He never called her and figured if she brought it up he would just say his phone died. In truth Magnus had gotten home to an empty house, plugged his Droid into the charger, fed his mouse like cat, ignored his homework, and went online. He thought about the online conversation he had with one of the girls he'd slept with behind Tessa's back.

*Flashbk*

**Camille: Hey;)  
Magnus: Hi**

**Camille: You looked hot today, accept for when that ugly girl dumped her food on you… then you looked vicious! & I think we should repeat last week's events. ;D**

**Magnus: Thanks;) yeah, she'll get what she deserves. And uh, I don't know.  
Camille: Don't worry Tessa will never find out and besides you no you want me.**

Magnus stared at the monitor and scoffed. She was so full of herself, kind of like him.

**Camille: Don't feel bad, i wont tell anyone**

**Magnus: I don't feel bad Camille**

It was true, Magnus didn't feel even a little bad that he screwed Camille behind Tessa's back. She wasn't anything special and Magnus already had enough of her annoying mouth.

**Camille: Then break up w/ her.**

**Magnus: No**

**Camille: Why, if u don't like her and you're sleeping with other people then u should just break up w/ her so I can tell everyone that we've hooked up.**

**Magnus: I never said I don't like her I just said that I don't feel bad about what I did.**

**Camille: Fine but r we going to hook up?**

**Magnus: Maybe idk, if I feel like it.**

**Camille: Kay;) So what are you planning to do to that spaghetti girl? And oh, I saw something interesting on my desk, it was a list of hottest guys and of course u were #1! Who wrote it?**

**Magnus: I was thinkn bout invinting her to the dance and then totally embarrassing her. And yeah idk who wrote that but I g2g.**

**Camille: Good plan but wont ur gf get pissy? And k bye;) *Kisses*  
Magnus: I'll tell her the plan. Bye.**

Magnus checked the time on his monitor and realized that it was quite late. Slipping out of his clothes he thought of what Camille had said about the list. Then he remembered the 3rd name on the "Not Hot" side. _Alec Lightwood_. It was the only name on the list that Magnus couldn't put a face too.

*End FlashBk*

"Hm, Alec Lightwood…" Magnus thought again out loud, wrapping an overly fluffy bright purple towel around his waist.

Wait, what the fuck? Why was he even thinking about this boy? He was 2nd for god sakes on the ugly side of the list and one thing Magnus did not do was associate with ugly looking people. Then he recalled looking around the classroom and seeing a boy with a very shitty haircut and he seemed to be blushing like crazy. Maybe that was the unknown Alec Lightwood Magnus thought. His face remained down so Magnus didn't get to assess if 3nd was the right place for him.

He'd just do it today, nonchalantly not a big deal. Magnus was going to subtly look for this Alec Lightwood kid out of pure curiosity if he was as ugly as he was ranked. Magnus convinced himself that he had absolutely no interest in Alec Lightwood what-so-ever. If he hadn't already heard of the boy then he must be a nobody. With that thought Magnus carefully styled his hair spiking it up into a faux-hawk that fell slightly to the side and threw on his outfit.

"Jace get up!" Alec tried again roughly shaking the blonde.

"nuh.. leaf me lone..." Jace drooled drunk with sleep.  
The eldest Lightwood gave an exaggerated sigh then shoved his hands under Jace's mattress and flipped the entire thing over. His muscles straining against Jace's weight as he did so.

"Oh my Christ Alec!" Jace, now fully awake yelled from the ground where he landed on his ass.

The mattress was half on top of his body and his covers were still hazardly cocooned around him. Jace mumbled something about fixing the bed later and stood up to face his brother. "For the last time Alec, lay off the steroids. They're going to make your dick fall off." He joked heading to the bathroom.

"I don't take steroids! Don't be a jerk"  
"Joking! Chill your tits"  
Alec blushed and didn't bother with a reply because he knew it would only lead to hip tripping on his own tongue followed by weird questions from Jace.

"Alec?" He turned to the sound of his name and looked to the door.

"Izzy, hey do you need something?" He looked his sister up and down and made it obvious he didn't like the outfit choice.

"You know the dance on Monday?"

"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Are you going to go?"  
"Uhn, no probably not. I don't like dances, I can't dance." It took Alec a few moments of Isabelle not leaving before he realized he should ask her back. "u-uh, are you?"

"No, I guess not… I mean no one asked me yet and it's guaranteed to be chalk full of Magnus Bane and his snobby rich friends." She flipped her long black hair behind her shoulders.

_Magnus Bane…_ Alec would never ever admit it but he hadn't been able to get that name out of his head all night. His inhuman gold green eyes and the confidence he carried with him when he walked down the hall. Then Alec would remember just who he was thinking about and mentally scold himself for being so stupid.

"Did you know he was bi-sexual?" Isabelle sounded surprised.

"No I didn't, how do you know?"

"He hooked up with my friend's guy friend, who would a thunk it." Alec could hear the hint in her voice.

Isabelle was the only person he ever told he was gay. It was a secret Alec planned on dying with. Isabelle was also aware, much to Alec's dislike, about how infatuated with Jace he was and how it hurt him to know Jace would never feel the same way.

"Hmm" Alec did his best to look uncaring and all that but he barely had time to hide the blush on his pale face before Isabelle turned her heels and left.

_So much for not thinking about him… god. Uhg, great. Now I'll never be able to get that stupid stuck up pretty boy out of my mind. _Sometimes Alec really hated himself.

"Alec, hurry up or we'll be late!" Jace called out from the base of the stairs.

"Since when do you care?" He yelled back, grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.


	6. Gold Meets Sapphire

**Gah my computer is operating so so so very slow! I don't understand! I own nothing. School week has begun so updates will come… not so quickly. **

**Im also starting a new fic maybe**** So, once I get that out I shall notify you all :D R&R! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE, LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. IM READING SOME ON MY E-MAIL AND IM GIGGLING… *giggles*  
Hope I don't disappoint. **

**SO MY MOM WAS LIKE "try this on." AND IT WAS AN OLD UGLEH SWEATER… AND I IMMEDIETLY THOUGHT, "ALEC!"**

Magnus made his way into the school with his head held high like he owned the place. He had on a black leather jacket that fit him perfectly. Black skinny jeans adorned his hips that were fashionably shredded horizontally all the way down his long legs. Under the jacket he had on a long sleeved black mesh shirt with a blood red wife beater under it. His loosely tied combat boots created a clunking sound with each step he took and the silver chains that hung from his slim neck also created music when they collided. Feline-like eyes scanned the medium sized class room. Magnus' perfect lips curled revealing a straight set of teeth, making him look like the Cheshire cat.

"Hey Mia," He began standing by her desk; Magnus leaned in closer to her to catch her attention.

Mia looked up at him startled and uncomfortable once she saw the twisted expression on his beautiful face.

"Hey…" She paused and thought about her choice of words carefully as if she was walking on eggshells that might break any second. "I'm sorry about your shirt Magnus I really didn't mean to get spag-"  
"It's fine" He interrupted not wanting to hear anymore of her sorry excuse. "Sorry bout' yesterday with the car and all." He lied through his teeth. _Payback bitch._ "So I wanted to make it up to you. How about you come to the dance with me?"

Magnus inwardly cringed at the face of pure shock she was giving him. _Wow, you'd think I killed a baby, or promised not to max out the credit cards. _He resisted rolling his eyes at her. His animalistic smile had long gone off his slightly sliver tinted lips.

"Really?" She looked skeptical. "Why would you do that for me when I was the one who ruined your shirt."  
"I've made it my new year's resolution to be a better person starting with you Mia."

"New year's isn't for another like, four months." She didn't know the exact amount but she did know that this was weird, especially for Magnus. "Why would you do that for me?" She continued, wanting to see if he could prove himself further. "Besides aren't you taking that girl, Jess?"

Magnus didn't show the slight surprise he had when he heard the tone of assertive-ness Mia had taken up with him. "It's Tessa and no she understands. Do you want to go or not?"

"I guess, Sure, it'll be exciting." She perked up before adding, "Do you want me to write down my address or something, I could give you my number?"

"Uh sure," Magnus cast his eyes downward as she hastily scribbled her number down on a piece of paper.

"Magnus Bane, please sit in your seat so I can start the lesson." The teacher's voice sounded overly tired and underpaid.

Magnus looked at the clock and frowned at it. He had been so caught up with his revenge that he'd forgotten to pay attention to the clock.

Cobalt blue eyes trailed his form as he lazily made his way to the only open desk left. It just so happened to be conveniently located next to a certain blue eyed Lightwood. _'Fuck, is he really coming over here? Why here? Why can't he just go sit somewhere else?'_ Alec looked around to see that every other seat was taken and groaned. Magnus pulled the chair out and flopped on it pulling out his notebook. He didn't bother paying attention.

Magnus thought about calling off his plan to ridicule Mia publicly. He almost considered just forgetting about it all. _Almost_. But it was all too late now, he had already gotten her to agree and the wheel was already in motion.

Alec was busy writing in an old notebook when he heard his name.

"Alec? Alec?"

"U-uh yes?" He quickly replied, slim fingers working fast to close the notebook. Alec brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and looked up at the teacher.

'_Alec, who the hell is Alec'?_ Magnus thought, switching his posture in a way so that he was now turned to face the boy sitting next to him.

"Now, Mister Lightwood, we all know you're brilliant and all but you still have to pay attention."

'_Alec, Oh right Alexander, Alec that makes sense… got cha'. So this is Lightwood'._ Magnus let his mind wander off as he gave Alec a good look up and down. He watched as the boy pushed back his hair, a blush crawling up his neck. Magnus' lips curled upward at the ends. Alec fidgeted in his seat taking the loose strands of his sweater and picking at them till' they pulled free.

'_Great now everyone thinks I'm ugly and a nerd.' _Even though Alec was a wallflower and preferred to blend in rather than stick out he was absolutely brilliant. Alec had the highest GPA in the entire school. But it's not like he did nothing to earn it, he worked very hard and made sure everything school wise was damn close to perfection. He figured it would be one less thing for his parents to worry about. If he was perfect in school then Jace and Isabelle didn't have to be. He would always be looking out for them.

He tried not to blush as he felt Magnus' intense gaze on him. He also tried resisting the sudden urge to punch the teen straight in the face. Magnus decided that the reason he was on the 'Ugly' side of the list was because he was a definite no-body and he dressed like a no-body. Maybe if he got a proper haircut and didn't slouch so much he would be viewed as slightly more attractive. He had a fine and angular jaw line and a straight boned nose. His lips weren't too big and they weren't too small. Alec's eyelashes were extremely long for a boy so Magnus guessed that he had gotten them from his mother. The boy's shy and impassive attitude defiantly did not help his case what-so-ever.

When the bell rang Magnus watched in amusement as Alec practically shot to the door being the first one to get out. Magnus lazily yawned taking his sweet ass time to pack up his things. He looked over at Mia and caught her gaze before walking over to confirm that they were going to the dance together.

The next period went on very slowly for Alec. He sat near the window and every so often would glance out it and watch the birds fly by. A chill ran down his spine ripping his thoughts and eyes away from the window. He looked around and saw that Sebastian was staring at him his expression un-readable. Alec's brow creased when Sebastian stood up and started weaving in between the desks before sitting in the one directly in front of Alec. Only he sat in it so that his torso was facing the inside of the back of the chair, he sat in it so that he was directly facing Alec. Sebastian saw the look of confusion obvious on Alec's face.

"So I guess were partners." He said to douse the confusion.

Alec realized that he had been so caught up in his daydream and how intensely Sebastian was looking at him that he blocked out the teacher.

"Oh yeah, I uh, I uh, Uhm. I wasn't paying attention… so could you repeat the directions?" Alec didn't know how he felt about being assigned to work on something with Sebastian.

But so far he personally had nothing against the boy so he didn't see anything wrong in them being partners. Still, he kept Jace's warning in the front of his mind.

"I kind of figured that much." Sebastian said and began to recite the directions back at Alec. "Write down your cell phone number."

"Uh what?" Was Alec's brilliant reply. He had been distracted by the color of Sebastian's eyes. He had never noticed before but, Sebastian's eyes were green not brown. Not a bright green but a muddy green. They reminded Alec of someone else with green eyes…

"Your number… since it's an out of school project, to plan when we're going to do it."  
"Oh okay," Alec wrote his number down on Sebastian's notebook then the bell rang.

The blue eyed teen made his way down the hall toward his locker. It was lunch hour so he didn't bother rushing like he normally would have. He only stopped at the sound of his name being called. It was his English teacher looking quite out of breath as she hurried to catch up with him. She was a pretty woman, in her mid twenties with a curly cut of red hair. She looked at Alec with adoration.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Remember a week ago when I asked for volunteers? People who would help collect tickets at the door for the upcoming dance? You raised your hand so I was just reminding you just in case you forgot."

"Oh yeah." Alec had totally forgotten about that. He volunteered by accident, raising his hand to ask if he could go to the bathroom at the wrong time. He groaned as his teacher happily made her way back down the hall, heels clicking as she went. _What a perfect way to spend my Monday afternoon._

Alec groaned again quickly turning around only to crash into what felt like a wall but was actually the face of his nightmares and darkest dreams. _Magus Bane_.

"Watch where the fuck your going you dumb f-" Magnus stopped mid sentence when he realized just who had bumped into him. _How ironic. Alec Lightwood._ Magnus temporarily forgot to be angry and just stood there completely speechless. Alec glanced up at him from his place on the floor and wondered why he wasn't busy being slaughtered to death with verbal abuse.

Emerald gold met sapphire when the two boy's eyes met. Alec had the bluest eyes Magnus had ever seen. Such a deep difference from his own multi colored orbs. Magnus went from speechless to stunned as he fought for the words to say. Alec's beautiful eyes seemed unreal considering the rest of his appearance. The color seemed to amplify every other physical aspect of Alec and Magnus wondered why the boy tried so hard to hide them.

Magnus watched Alec gather his books off the floor and then bolt around him. Alec hadn't gotten very far when he heard Magnus choke out a, "Don't let it happen again!" He briefly wondered what made him stop and not kill Alec.

He finally reached his locker forcefully throwing his books in it and cursing the whole time. Fate really had it out for him. Karma? Couldn't be, Alec couldn't recall anything bad he had done recently. He slammed his locker closed and trotted off to find Jace.

**WHOOO, I wrote more during school but I don't know if I'll give it to you guys just yet;)**

**There's this super good Fic that I am deeply in love with its called MISERY LOVES GLAMOUR, go check it out. S'very good**

:


	7. Sebastian?

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, WISH I DID BUT I DON'T. So yeah. 3 R&R**

"Hey" Alec said plopping down beside Jace. They were sitting in the same place that they always did. It was in the shade under the big oak tree high up on the hill so they could be overlooking everyone else.

"So I talked to the new girl." Jace deadpanned, sparing a glance at his brother before going back to his lunch.

"Hi Alec, how was your day thus far…" Alec mimicked under his breath, his tone showing signs of annoyance.

Jace's light hazel eyes seemed to look right through Alec. He blinked once, twice, three times before saying with a mouthful of food and a dramatic sigh, "Hi honey how was your day?"

Alec rolled his eyes and told Jace to just go on with what he was saying about the new girl.

"Well, if you insist. Her name is Clarissa Fray, Clary for short and she moved here with her mom and step-dad and she had a best friend here names Simon." He took another bite of food, "And we're paired together for that beyond dumb project." Jace licked the remaining food from his fingers.

Sucking on each of them individually completely oblivious to what he was doing to Alec. Alec's eyes stayed on the movement; he gulped causing his Adams apple to bob up and down. His blue eyes stayed on Jace just a tad longer than they should have.

"Oh super?" Alec knew who Simon was because they had talked once or twice but nothing major. Alec thought he was nice enough.

"You don't sound so thrilled for me Alec." Somewhere off in the distance Jace spotted Isabelle talking to Clary and immediately perked up.

"I'm partners with Sebastian." Alec wanted to rip Jace's attention away from the small little red head and he knew this would do the trick.

"Douche!" Jace's attention snapped back to Alec but that was the only word he said. Alec didn't know whether the word was directed at him or Sebastian but he didn't get to ask before Jace jumped up and added, "I think I'm going to ask her to the dance"

Alec watched his long time crush saunter down the hill and towards a girl who was everything Alec wasn't. Alec knew Clary would say yes to Jace and then he would be forced to take their tickets at the door. He looked at the clock on his phone and saw that there was still about twenty minutes left of lunch. He had forgotten to pack it this morning so now he just looked kind of dumb and aloof sitting all by himself.

"Hey," Speak of the devil, it was Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian." Alec had to squint up at him and it didn't help that he was in an awkward line with the sun.

"So uh, tomorrow… do you want to maybe go and grab a bite to eat with me?"

Alec's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he could tell Sebastian knew how lost for words he was before he quickly added, "For the project. I mean, for the project, we could work on the project." He nervously laughed.

"Uh, s-sure." Alec stuttered out.

"Okay uh, cool I will text you later or something." With that, Sebastian walked back down the grassy hill leaving Alec once again alone with his thoughts.

Alec remained speechless, _'What the hell __was__ that? Sebastian didn't… He didn't just… he…' _Alec didn't even want to think about it.

Sebastian being gay wasn't a problem, not in the slightest. It was the fact that he could possibly be gay for Alec, now that could be a problem.

Alec's mind was in a muddle when he looked at his phone again he saw that it was time to go and so with that he ran down the hill and off to next period. Jace had a smug look on his face as he sauntered past his brother humming some show tune as he went. Alec could tell he had guessed right and Clary had agreed to go to the dance with him. This caused Alec's mood to drop drastically and he knew there was no use in trying to ignore it.

Clary looked up once she had gotten to her seat and looked around the classroom. Her green eyes settled on Alec's fierce blue ones. He was giving her his best 'fuck off' look and it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. _'Whoa, what's his problem. Great I've been here all but three days and I've already got enemies!' _

**SO TODAY I DREW A BUNCH OF PICTURES OF WHAT MAGNUS WILL LOOK LIKE! I was thinking about posting them tonight:3**

**OR WAITING UNTILL THE STORY GETS TO THAT PART! S'up to you reviewers! Much love -****Sonar**


	8. Party

**12, good job**** Yes I did delete it because It would have been a little spoiling**** Since this is more modern, let's just say Sebastian will be worse.**

**To tell you the truth, I don't remember the original Beauty &The Beast… like, at all. I DON'T OWN ! MY INTERNET IS SO GODDAMED RETARTED IM GOING TO KILL IT.**

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOUR REVIEWWS… ONE OF THEM DOESN'T MAKE SENSE THAT MUCH, IF YOU KNOW THE STORY BEASTLY THEN EVERYHTING WILL MAKE SENSE. IF YOU DON'T KNOW BEASTLY… THEN I SUGGEST YOU LOOK UP A WHATEVER ON IT.**

Magnus thanked whatever freaking god that was looking out for him when he successfully managed to high-tail it out of school and avoid Tessa at the same time. By now the rumor had gotten around that he was taking Mia to the dance so Magnus guessed Tessa was fuming, all the while going crazy looking for him. It would be no sweat telling his girlfriend his plan but he didn't plan on telling her in front of half the student body.

Friday had gone by agonizingly slow the only interesting part was when he happened to bump into a certain blue eyed boy.

"_He's so gay'_ Magnus concluded hopping into his car, the engine roaring to life beneath him. _'He is such a closeted gay.'_

The rain fell against his wind shield making night come faster as the storm clouds turned the sky dark. Magnus only cranked his radio louder to drown out the sound.

Pulling up to his house his green eyes widened at the sight of another car. _'What's dad's car doing here… its still day light.' _He half joked.

"Dad?" He said, stepping into the large house.

He called his name again and listened as his voice echoed off the surrounding walls. This was weird, why was his Father's car here when his Father was no where to be found.

Magnus dropped off his backpack on the couch and climbed the winding staircase up to the second floor. Instead of heading straight to his room like he usually does, he turned and started down his father's hallway. Magnus lightly pushed on the study door and it opened a fraction more, just enough for him to look in.

"Dad?" He said.

"Yes?" Timothy Bane said without looking up from his paperwork.

"What are you doing here…? I thought you had a meeting to go too."

"I got home early today."  
"Oh" Magnus curtly replied

"But I'm leaving again very soon and I'll be out quite late so don't expect me home for a while." He still didn't meet his son's gaze.

"Right," Magnus wasn't in the least bit surprised when he heard this. It would be too good to be true if his father actually bothered to ask about his life.

"Order what you want for dinner. Don't throw any parties."

"Mhm," Magnus was already closing the door and turning away. He didn't bother to see if his father heard him or not.

He puttered back down the hall sliding occasionally on the mahogany flooring and into his room. Technically he never said "Okay" to 'Don't throw a party' so Magnus sauntered over to his droid and unplugged it, typing a quick message he clicked the 'Add all contacts' button and then clicked 'Send.'

The party would be in full swing by 11:00 and by then Magnus knew, his father would be long gone.

Just as he was about to put his cell down it vibrated in his hand indicating a call was coming through.

"Shit." He looked at the screen that flashed in big letters 'Tessa.' "Hello?" He said.

"What the hell, that dumb bitch thinks she's going to the dance with you!"

"She is," Magnus had to reel the phone from his ear while Tessa's voice came screeching out from the other side. "It's all part of the plan. I told her that I would meet her there so that I can still take you. Once we get their I'll just publicly humiliate her and it'll all be over and done with."

"Okay baby, as long as she isn't really going with you."

"Right, so are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Oh of course!" Tessa's perky voice was nothing short of annoying.

Magnus quickly said goodbye and hung up on her. He then went to get the house ready for the house rave that was about to take place.

Isabelle Lightwoods razor flip phone buzzed in her hand. She looked at it and saw that she had a text from her latest crush Meliorn, the exchange student sports jock. 'Theirs a party at 10 at Magnus' place, r u going?' read the text.

'Magnus didn't invite me as far as I kno'

'Well im inviting u, so u shud come;)'  
Isabelle practically bounded down the hall and flew into her brother's room.

"Magnus Bane is having a party and you guys are coming with me." She said giving Alec and Jace her best hopeful look.

"Why would we go to Magnus Bane's party? Why do you want to go?" Alec said, he had never been one for parties. They made him stick out like a sore thumb.

"I agree" Chimed Jace from where he sat cross legged on his bed.

"Well, Clary's going. I just invited her and she's free." Isabelle said.

"We're going!" Jace leaped off the bed and went to go change.

Once Jace was far enough away Isabelle leaned in toward her brother and said, "Magnus is going to be their… he's bi sexual" She said in a sing song voice that made Alec blush.

"So what why should I care?"

"Why shouldn't you care? Isn't it about time you got your cherry popped?" Isabelle's finely shaped eyebrows rose. "Alec we are going, that is finial!"

Alec blushed a crimson red. "Fine, but I'm not going because… of what you said. I'm going to keep you and Jace out of trouble."  
"Whatever you say bro" Isabelle dropped him a wink and sashayed back down the hall to find a good and revealing outfit.


	9. You're a Good Guesser

**I DON'T OWN, Just to clear things up.**

**One reviewer asked me about Alec's good grades when I mentioned less stress for his parents, Yes I ment Alec's real parents.**

**Old habits die hard. Max did die in the fire.**

**Im not perfect, okay like this isn't a published book or anything so if I leave out a teensy tiny detail don't eat me alive for it**

**The cellphone bill+Car gas… they'll have jobs. **

**OMG, lmao YES OKAY MAG+GIRL=DISTURBING I UNDERSTAND BUT THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT. ONWARD WITH THE STORY.**

"Alec please hurry your ass up! We should've left at eleven and its eleven now!" Isabelle screeched at her brother.

Magnus' house was at least twenty minutes away and Alec was only half dressed. "I can't find pants, and be quiet! If Mrs. Steelie wakes up were so dead." Isabelle wanted to hit her brother upside the head.

"Wear some of Jace's!"

"No, that would be weird." Alec paused to think, "Why do you even need me along tonight anyway! I'll just look awkward and stand there. Plus I've got work tomorrow then I was going to work on my project with Sebastian."

"Are we going to leave anytime soon?" Jace asked not even needing an answer once he saw Alec still in his boxers.

"I need some pants," Alec replied. "And, don't you have work too Jace?"

"Uh, nope it's my day off tomorrow." He replied and went to go get Alec some jeans.

When Jace came back Alec saw that much to his dismay Jace was carrying the jeans that had been on his body earlier that day.

"Jace, you wore those today, that's weird if I wear those." He complained.

"No it won't be, just put the freaking pants on Alec and let's go!"

"Jace, do you have any other jeans I can wear and, remind me why you need me?"

"To be the designated driver!" Isabelle cut in, "We both know Jace has a tendency to get smashed."

"So do you!" Jace retorted pointing a finger at his sister. "And today is laundry day so all my others are in the wash."

Alec audibly groaned, this wasn't going to be a fun night for him but he still agreed because he didn't trust anyone else to get them home safely. He had a feeling that the kind of party's Magnus Bane threw were anything but scandalous and he was right.

Alec threw on Jace's jeans blushing a little while doing so. They were out of the orphanage, into the car, and at Magnus' mansion-like house in thirty minutes flat. Jace let out a low whistle as they pulled up to the curb.

"Holy shit, this house is huge!"

The house had neon strobe lights that shown through the windows and the music could be heard a mile away.

Alec wasn't so sure if this was a good idea anymore. If the cops were called then they would be sunk, but instead of voicing this he just turned off the ignition and got out of the car. As the trio made their way across the lawn they could see the clusters of kids hanging out on the lawn or clumped by the door. Alec thought it was funny that some kids were already smashed at it was only 11:30.

Once they got to the door the music could now be heard at full volume and was hard on Alec's ears. The flashing lights seemed to intensify everything making the house seem more like a nightclub.

Isabelle spotted Meliorn and made her way through the crowd to go talk with him. Alec didn't like the way he was eyeing Isabelle like a piece of meat but let it go.

"So, uh" he began

"Oh look theirs Clary!" Jace blurted and headed off in the same direction Isabelle had gone leaving Alec by himself.

'_Fuck, that was fast.' _He thought and contemplated leaving and letting them just fend for themselves.

Magnus looked across the room from above. He let a glittery arm rest against the banister while he scanned the crowd below for something to keep him entertained. He smiled a beautiful smile and started sauntering down the stairs to get a closer look at what he spotted.

He was wearing a frayed black vest with a loose graphic tank top under. Under his tank top was a shredded fishnet long sleeved shirt and you could see the glitter on his skin through the fishnet. He was wearing skinnies and boots that laced up in the front. His hair was done up in a loose Mohawk and had strips of color all through it. (Like Miyavi's)

"Why hello there, your Alec right?" he said.

Alec shivered when he heard the voice, enjoying the odd feeling of chills attacking his spine. Magnus had leaned down and whispered right in his ear to catch his attention.

"Yeah, hi," Alec responded. _'How does he know my name?'_ He thought a little surprised. _'Since when did Magnus Bane know who I was?'_ It was a strange thought.

Magnus had a smirk placed on his angel like face. "Enjoying yourself I hope?" he straightened his form so that he was standing at full height.

Alec knew the other boy was tall but up close he had several good inches on Alec. It took a moment for Alec to realize what Magnus had said over the thump of the bass. "Sure? Depends what you mean…" He trailed off.

"The party, are you enjoying the party." His eyes seemed to light up.

"Uh yeah, you have a really nice house." Once the words were out of Alec's mouth he immediately wanted to pull them back in.

"Thank you, I try." Magnus lightly laughed and Alec couldn't help the blush that rose on his cheeks.

He found himself loving the sound of Magnus' laugh and wished he could've heard it in a more calm setting. _'He's kind of cute when he laughs…'_

Magnus stood there once again captivated by the boys blue eyes. Now that they were talking face to face, he couldn't help but notice Alec's pale complexion and the adorable way he blushed.

"Something tells me you didn't come on your own free will?"

"No, I'm here to keep an eye on my brother and sister."

"Ah, like a nanny." Magnus laughed again and it was accompanied with Alec's blush. "I'm also guessing that you're not going to drink?"

"You're a good guesser." Alec said, confirming Magnus' question. _'Wow, he must think that I am the biggest prude.'_

"I try," Magnus said for the second time before adding, "I bet I can guess one other thing about you."

"Okay, go for it." Alec said amused.

The corners of his lips turning up into a playful smile and he wondered what Magnus was going to say. Then it happened.

Alec saw Magnus lean down towards him again, and gave the taller boy a very confused look. His eyes widened when he felt Magnus' hand on the back of his neck. _'Oh my actual god, holy fu-' _His thoughts were interrupted when Magnus kissed him.

Surprise, shock, adrenaline shot through Alec's system. Magnus had made his move so fast that he barely had time to think. The kiss itself lasted longer than a second and felt like more than a simple peck.

Magnus leaned away from him and smiled a broad smile at Alec's still very shocked expression. "I can guess that you've never kissed anyone."

"I uh-m uh, uhn… what?" Alec studdered still recovering.

His body felt like it was on fire and the heat was going to take over his body. He looked at Magnus' lips and then at his eyes. Alec's mind was in a huge mess, he didn't know what to think and he knew that he sounded like an idiot.

"You're wrong," He said, trying to save himself from further embarrassment.

"Oh, am I?" Magnus was being coy and playful with him.

"I've kissed someone before."

All Alec got was the slow raise of one of Magnus' eyebrows before the older boy kissed him again. This time Alec saw it coming reacted accordingly. The kiss was full of contradictions; it was sweet but sour, innocent yet dirty, short in Alec's mind but long in reality. Magnus tilted Alec's chin up and continued to kiss him.

"Magnus, all the beer is gone and-" Said a random jock.

"Mmm, I'll be there in a minute." Magnus responded breaking the kisses.

The jock looked speechless and quickly turned around away from them.

Magnus looked at the way Alec's blue eyes were half lidded and the faint blush spread across his cheeks and realized that Alec was in fact, a damn good kisser. Little did he know, Alec was thinking the same exact thing.

"I guess I was wrong after all." He said, whispering it in Alec's ear.

Their eyes locked briefly and then just like that, Magnus was gone.

'_Holy. Shit.' _Alec couldn't think of any other way to describe what just happened. He turned away and lightly bit the inside of his lip, fully aware that he wouldn't be able to get Magnus out of his mind for days to come.


	10. No, Im not Dead

**Author Note: Whoah bro, sorry for like leaving you all behind, ive been so friggen busy with school and Im writing my own book right now! So I don't really have time for this fic but ill try xD**

**THIS CHAPTER I WIPED OUT QUITE FAST SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS, I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE GOOD PARTS XD**

**BEASTLY CAME OUT, im disappointed that it's so different than the book. In the book his name is ADRIAN not HUNTER. *BANG* **

**On with the story xD**

It was Sunday which made it one day till school, one day since he met up with Sebastian to work on their project, and two days since he kissed Magnus. Wait, correction, two days since Magnus kissed HIM. Alec was currently face first on his bed recounting the crazy weekend he just had.

"Oh my god," he groaned, "The dance is tomorrow." The eldest Lightwood had once again forgotten that he was supposed to take tickets at the door.

He could feel his face heat up and he didn't have to look in a mirror to know that he was blushing.

_Thoes intense green-gold eyes,_

_That hair…_

_His smooth caramel skin,_

_Ugh, his lips._

Alec groaned again and smashed his face into his pillow thankful for the extra coverage. _The kisses, the kiss, the kiss, what the hell could it all mean!_ he felt like a girl obsessing over some guy. The only difference was that Alec didn't have any 'girlfriends' that he could go rant to. It's not like he would anyway.

But he had the right to feel that way. After all, Magnus had confused the living hell out of him Friday night. He left the party in a daze and stayed that way until Jace grew suspicious.

Didn't Magnus have a girlfriend? Didn't the kiss count as cheating? Nah, Magnus was probably just messing with him. But no matter how hard Alec tried to convince himself that Magnus was just 'messing' with him he couldn't get himself to fully believe it.

He concluded that Magnus gave him butterflies. He also came to the conclusion that he absolutely hated the feeling of butterflies. It made him feel queasy and unwell.

Saturday was another thing that caused Alec to groan and his stomach to knot. Sebastian had texted Alec Friday night when he was at the party. He wanted to know if Alec was available Saturday to work on the project.

They met later Saturday afternoon at a café close enough that both Alec and Sebastian could walk too. It was awkward at first but Sebastian pretended not to notice, keeping a light hearted attitude throughout the entire encounter.

Despite Sebastian's warm smile, Alec could feel his eyes on him with every word that left his mouth Sebastian was looking at him with such hidden intensity. Alec could feel Sebastian's gaze analyzing his every move, his every word. He was like a bug under a microscope waiting to be examined.

Even with Sebastian boring holes into him, he tried his best to ignore it and continue talking. Alec's well aware that he's been called oblivious on more than one occasion but he wasn't oblivious to Sebastian's subtle hints and personality changes.

Maybe Sebastian was naturally weird. Or maybe he was just socially awkward. Maybe it was just Alec. He suggested that they stay after school Tuesday and Wednesday to work on the project.

Alec felt bad for his poor confused brain.

_Flash forward Monday Dance_

Monday hit Alec like a train. It came way too fast and he was tempted to sleep through the first two periods. Usually, he had something to look forward too but today all he had to look forward to was the crappy dance. Alec was not looking forward to that which caused the day to pass by even slower.

Lunch wasn't anything special and he went to a meeting in the gymnasium for soccer. He rolled his eyes when Jace showed up entering the gym but not before saying goodbye to a certain short redhead.

Now he was seated in an old metal chair outside the gym dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. His blue eyes were just a bit duller and his face shown the expression of boredom. The dance was starting in about a half an hour which meant students would start to file in, in about half that time.

Alec greeted Mia and commented on her dress which was purple and orange and it looked like a summer dress. The purple looked beautiful against her dark skin color but the orange wasn't so flattering. She said she was waiting for her date. She was waiting for Magnus. Alec gave her a stunned look when she said that her date was Magnus, his blue eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

And when Magnus Bane rolled up in his sleek sports car everyone stopped to stair in envy. He stepped out and headed over to Tessa who looked like a skank and was wearing a white not-so-dress. She was standing next to Camille who looked like less of a skank in her emerald green dress that matched perfectly with her gold jewelry. The green went well against her pale vampiric skin and her soft blonde hair.

Alec surprised himself when he smiled at Clary when she stepped out of the car with Jace and Isabelle. Maybe it was because she was clad in green too. Maybe it was because she wore the green better than Camille with her firecracker red hair and fair skin.

He didn't approve of Isabelle's choice of attire but let it slide.

Jace looked cute. He always looked cute… Alec thought.

Magnus looked dangerous and edgy. He wrapped his arm around Tessa and smiled whennMia walked over to them.

"Did you really think I was serious?" He laughed in her face. "Like I would ever take an ugly thing like you to the dance. Don't be so dumb and gullible next time." He scoffed.

Alec wanted to hit him but what Mia said next surprised them both.

"You'll regret that. You'll regret everything."

Magnus arched an eyebrow and laughed again. He walked back over to Tessa and drew a white rose from his pocket. Alec was too far away to pick up any words but he could tell that Tessa was throwing a bitch-fit at Magnus for not getting her the right flower. She whined about how it didn't match her dress at all.

Alec's face twisted in disgust. The rose was beautiful, at least he thought. Why wouldn't Tessa appreciate such a pretty flower?

"Throw that away." Tessa commanded once they got to the ticket booth.

Magnus looked thoroughly annoyed. Instead of throwing it away, he turned and gave it to Alec.

"Uh… want me to throw it out?" said Alec taking the white flower.

"You can have it, it's perfectly fine. I have no use for it and it would be a waste to throw it out." Magnus turned and walked in the gym.

Magnus went too fast for Alec to thank him. Maybe he'll do it tomorrow. He smiled at the flower and glanced around him to see if anyone was looking in his direction. Surley they would question the reason behind Alec's idiotic smile.

Mia on the other hand looked quite triumphant. She had a sly smirk played apon her lips like she knew a secret that no one else did. She looked like she was going to make her words come true, Magnus was going to regret the day he messed with her. For someone who had just been stood up, she looked damn pleased.

Alec had a bad feeling about the days to come. Mia caught Alec looking her way and gave him a cold icy glare.

And so it begins.


	11. Landslide

**Author Note: Reviews are why I write this fic so… keep em coming!**

**SO, IMPORTANT**

**I saw Beastly, (Alex Pettyfer) – Drool.- Uh, It wasn't as bad as I thought iw asgoing to be, it's actually a very cute love story regardless of whether or not it follows the plot scene in it. I was thinking about my Fic the ENTIRE TIME I was watching it and the part when they're at the lake house, and Vanessa Hudgens ( Lindy ) Falls, and Alex ( Hunter ) catches her, I SQUEALED! IMAGINE THAT SCENE BUT ALL MALECED OUT. *Freaks out* **

**K**

**So, ONWARD WITH THE STORY, BTW, I KNOW, the last chapter was total shit. I just wanted to get it out so that you guys didn't think I was dead. **

This is where things get… interesting;)

Magnus Bane came home to an empty house.

'_No surprise there'_ He thought idly turning on all the lights and sighing to himself.

The dance had been ultra lame in his opinion. Tessa spent the entire night chatting it up with her snobbish friends. She spent the night dancing around Magnus taunting him for getting the wrong corsage.

The worst part was, he didn't know what to feel when Tessa did this. His chest almost ached, _almost_ but he convinced himself it was heartburn and that he would never be affected _that way _by Tessa. She didn't deserve his heart. But he gave it to her anyway, willingly…

He spent the night hanging out with his jock friends. They spent their time pointing out misfits and making fun of them by commenting on their disgusting attire. How 'that shirt' seemed to amplify the ugly on their face, if that was even possible. One by one, they tore down and picked apart ever person at the dance and finally, they got to a certain shy blue eyed boy standing behind the fruit punch table.

Magnus just stared at Alec and focused on the way he looked so uncomfortable standing their alone, then his lips, and finally his gorgeous eyes. A surreal shade of blue, one that Magnus wished his own eyes looked like, instead of the pit less black holes that they truthfully are.

Somehow Alec Lightwood got sucked in to staying and serving drinks. _'extra credit, extra credit, extra credit,'_ was his mantra to get through the night alive. He needed that extra credit. By fault of letting his grade slip to, -holy shit- a B-.

He just looked at Alec, only Alec. He knew his friends were busy snickering at the way Alec's unruly hair looked like he hadn't brushed it in centuries and he didn't want to hear any of it. So he just tuned them out. Magnus was focused so much on Alec that he missed his friend say that he was going to go up and get a drink.

"Hey dork." The jock said walking up the concession table.

At first, Alec didn't even look up. Sure he had heard it but he was 89% sure it wasn't directed at him. He had never been called a dork before. It was when the jock repeated himself louder that Alec looked up.

"Loser," he continued, "what the hell are you doing here… if you haven't noticed… this is a party for the cool and the rich kids of TMIH." He gestured to Alec's sweater and jeans before rolling his eyes and saying, "You, are obviously neither those things."

Alec couldn't believe the things he was hearing. Mainly because everyone knows how before his parents died the Lightwoods were the richest family around, but when hey died they took their money with them.

"You don't belong here." The jock sneered. "And when I mean 'here' I mean in this school, in this town."

By now people were staring and a crowd was starting to form. Magnus and his friends pushed to the front of the small gathering. Two other boys went up behind the jock to back him up… not that he needed it.

"Faggot," one laughed. "why don't you take your ugly gay ass and go cry to your mommy?" He did the typical universal cry baby symbol with his hands.

Alec looked so dumb struck, and so uncomfortable, Magnus didn't like it. But he laughed along, and smirked with his friends. But he stayed hidden, in the sea of crowd. Not daring to speak against his friends.

Alec just stood there, looking totally helpless like a new born baby deer In the face of a lion. Would he break? Would he cry? What would he do, everyone was dying to know since Alec was pretty unpredictable. Unpredictable because no one ever had gotten close enough to him (Minus the siblings) to even get close to being able to predict him.

The blue eyed confused boy, deadpanned his answer, "What the fuck." He couldn't even form words at how freaking unbelievable this whole goddamn situation was.

By now the DJ had started to get the picture that something was going on and stopped the music. Now nobody was dancing and everyone was focused on the scene unfolding right before their eyes.

The third jock was trying to hold his hyena-like laughter in before bursting out laughing and turning to his friends. "Dude, don't be a douche," he laughed, "he has no parents. They're both dead."

In a second Alec's posture changed. The color of his blue blue eyes changed and now resembled the color of Lake Lynn during a tsunami.

"You know," The original jock snapped, turning to face the audience that had formed. "They say, losing one parent is unfortunate, but losing two parents is carelessness."

What happened next was a blur of noise and color. Not a second after the quote was out of the jocks mouth was he flat on his face, Alec's boot on his back.

A collective gasp came from the crowd. In a second all of Magnus' goons were on Alec who slipped past them all, like a freaking ninja. He dodged and threw punches. It wasn't like a street fight of any sorts it almost looked choreographed. Magnus smirked; So Alec wasn't as damsel in distress as he looked. The kid was kicking ass.

Alec spun around and gripped the punch bowl. In one swift movement he swung around and aimed for one of the jocks face but the guy caught the lip of the bowl and sent it straight back Alec's way. It all happened too fast. In a second the bowl crashed into Alec sending a shower of blue liquid shooting everywhere.

Magnus' jaw dropped and he arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the scene that just unfolded before him. Alec froze in his place and so did time, blue kool-aid dripped through his hair and seeped into his clothes.

Alec ran out of the gym, his sister, Isabelle was nowhere in sight. Magnus looked around for Meliorn but he too, was gone.

When the gym door slammed shut, everybody stared at the empty cracked punchbowl that lay on the on the floor. Some turned away in extreme disgust, but most just went back to the dance floor. The DJ turned up the music louder this time, and everyone seemed to forget.

When the Dance was over, They went outside and walked to the hot red corvette convertible that brought them all here and Magnus doubled over in laughter. Tears were streaking out of his eyes. His friends almost stared at him in disbelief.

The jock who made a crack at Alec's parents looked like he was about to shit his pants. A silver line ran horizontally across the jocks car. The line was jagged and a stark contrast to the hot rod red.

Alec had keyed his car.

Alec was so dead.

Magnus smiled at the memory. He had to give Lightwood his props. It took some guts, -or pure rage- To key a boys convertible who's five times your size and could eat you for breakfast.

He paused to think, what if Alec got hurt?

What then?

A Flash of baby blue ran across his mind followed by a cute and shy smile. What the _fuck_ was he thinking? He didn't even know Alec, all he knew the boy by was by what he wore and what he looked like. Magnus felt weird when he thought about how he felt about Alec Lightwood.

He didn't care about Alec's sweaters or Alec's lack of haircut, what Magnus really wanted to know was the person underneath all that. Alec seemed like he was always hiding in the shadow of his siblings, scared of his own shadow. And that was kind of like a turn on for Magnus.

Alec was someone who was a total opposite of himself, someone who for once, didn't fawn over everything he did. Alec was the boy that Magnus knew would be the death of him.

Lime green, electric lime green was the color of his custom 160G Ipod classic. That thing had his life on it. He loved music and often doubted that he would still be here today if it wasn't for music. He plugged it into a dock that was hooked up for speakers built for raging parties and put it at full blast.

He got ready for bed, going through the usual shower, homework and internet.

Magnus had never been one to had weird dreams but man, this one was definitely taking the cake.

**I just wanted to get this chapter out their, ill update again tonight cause I love you!**

**Next up, Magnus TRANSFORMATION. The moment I know, we've all been waiting ferr.**

**I need reviews. I NEED EM. **

**So I was thinking, about doing a Malec based off of Glee xD xD**

**Kurt being Alec and Blaine being Magnus…. Mwha, Yay or Nay?**


	12. Beastly

**One reviewer mentioned that I'm too good to you guys, two chapters in one night. **

**Well, I agree so as a treat back to me… REVIEW. 3**

**Imp such a huge Gleek, just thought I would throw that out there, the stories about to get a butt fuck more interesting so just stay with me guys.**

Magnus tossed and turned, trying to wake himself up from the hell he was experiencing. Subconsciously he could feel the sweat sticking the sheets to his toned muscles. He groaned and grunted and his breath came out short.

To anyone else it would sound like Magnus was….

Let's not go there. (Even though I know you all want too)

In the depths of his mind, the unimaginable, unbelievable was happening and it was about to change his life permanently forever.

_Lights, colors, sweat, the beat thumping and pounding in his head. He was in a club, no wait… he was back at the dance. _

_He looked around and suddenly he was surrounded by people, his people, and the people who usually crowd Magnus flanked him from all sides. But what freaked him out was they had no faces. Instead of faces their heads were whittled of wood, only slopes for eyes and no noses or mouths. Strange enough, he wasn't affected in the least about this. _

_He scanned the sea of face-less hormonally challenged teenagers before getting the feeling like he was being watched._

_God it was a creepy chilling feeling, and everyone was the same height, being at the most a head shorter than Magnus so he stuck out like a sore thumb. He tried to blend in with the crowd but when he all of a sudden everything stopped, everyone stood still, but the beat still sounded in the background._

_Magnus looked behind him and was met with a pair of jelly belly green grass eyes. Maia. Suddenly the scene changed and he was no longer surrounded by everyone but in the main school hallway. He looked around himself bewildered. _

"_Bane" came a sultry voice from behind him_

_He wiped around to face Maia. "Why the hell are you in my dream?" he stuttered but quickly caught himself._

_She let out a low cackle, "If you were smart, you'd know not to mess with witches." She smirked. "This is no dream Magnus Bane." Maia circled him like a snake circling a rat._

'_WAKE UP!' Magnus screamed in his head. This was all too weird, what the hell was Maia doing in his dream? He didn't even remember falling asleep for god sakes. _

_She stopped circling him and looked him dead in the eye. "It won't work."_

_The witch was close enough to reach a hand out and cup Magnus's chin. She ran her fingers down the side of his face with a gentle touch. He was about to slap her hand away when something stopped him._

_Maia started to grow taller, her fingernails growing longer. She used the hand that wasn't holding Magnus's chin to stroke his face with those nails. He wanted to look away but her grip on him was strong. Her curly black locks straightened and fanned around her. Her teeth straightened too. _

_What made the hairs on his neck stand on end though was the change in Maia's eyes. The green faded away and filled in with yellow, like a yellow diamond. Her pupil split going horizontally like a snakes._

'_WAKE UP' He yelled again, this time the words caught past his lips._

"_God, you're beautiful." Malice was evident in her voice. "How many times do I have to tell you, it won't work. The only thing dream aspect of this dream is that it's happening when you're asleep. But everything else," she cooed, "I can guarantee is real."_

_A giant mirror appeared beside her, it was floor length and when Magnus looked over he could see himself reflected back perfectly."I have given you chance after chance, and you blew them all." Maia continued. "You have no heart Magnus Bane. You say beautiful people get it better. Let's test that theory shall we?"_

_Magnus looked into the mirror and his jaw dropped. This couldn't be real! This couldn't be him. He yelled at his reflection and the mirror spit, distorting his image further. _

"_You have two years Magnus." Maia pulled out two rose petals from thin air. "You have two years to find somebody to love you, or stay like this forever." The last word came out as a whisper. "As gruesomely ugly on the outside as you are on the inside."_

_He was screaming now, throwing all he had at the witch and it took everything he had not to go after her physically. He begged Maia to change him back. He told her that he would change but she would have none of it._

"_Find somebody who can see better than you can." The corners of her mouth curled up in a smirk, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" _

_Magnus could feel Maia's breath on the back of his neck, he could see her standing behind him through the cracked reflection of the mirror. Finally, she vanished in a flurry of smoke and he was alone. The thought of trying to wake himself up now was long forgotten. _

_The rose was clutched so tightly in his hand that blood started to seep through his knuckles, he could feel the thorns of the flower bite at his flesh but he made no move to lessen his grip._

_He still had his black as night hair, but it was shaved to a buzz on the sides leaving a middle strip that was thick and long. (Mohawk/FauxHawk. Look up Miyavi's hawk style) The skin on his body had marks and scars coated everywhere. There were ugly burn patches down his back and silver scars on his chest. There were stitched up wounds winding around his left forearm and scars shaped like rose vines, thorns and all, engraved around his right forearm. Purple, black, and blue bruises littered various spots on his body, up around his shoulders and around his neck. He had open gashes that were bright red on his forehead and collar bone. A long mark twisted and bridged his nose. A black spidery looking thing wound around the top of his eye and half way over his nose before moving up over his eyebrow and into his hair line. He had two twin gashes on his upper lip dragging up. He had claw marks starting on his jaw line and raking down to his chin. There were shapes wound all over that looked like old tattoos. Over his heart, two uneven scars intersected forming an 'X' shape. _

'_You have no heart…' Maia's words bounced back in his head. _

_Magnus's breath came short. This couldn't be him._

_This couldn't be real. He fell to his knees and crawled closer to the bottom of the mirror where the cracks didn't reach. He took a closer look at his face and gasped. _

_Magnus's licorice black eyes had changed too. He couldn't rip his animalistic eyes away from his reflection. He looked horror struck and he was. His eyes were a swirl of forest. Green and brown, a clear dark emerald mixed with a light brown. The lighting made the green shine brighter than the brown._

_What freaked him out the most was his pupil. Now shaped like a skinny diamond, dilated drastically with the light change. He had the eyes of a cat. Cat's eyes are meant to be on cats, not humans. He looked like a freak, the boy with cat's eyes._

_Magnus couldn't calm his breathing down. He just couldn't. He had to wake up, he had to wake himself up. His head was rested against the spidery mirror, forehead touching the cool reflective surface._

_He reeled his head back and knocked it forward into the mirror in attempt to wake himself. The mirror broke fully, glass and silver rained down on top of him._

"Holy shit!" The teen shouted, flinging up and out of bed. He had a pounding headache, ether from the dream or smashing his head into that mirror. Not the best choice.

He struggled to get out of his bed, the sheets trapping his legs and making his trip. He kicked the cotton away and crashed into his closed door, shouldering it while turning the knob. Magnus ran down the hall of his house and into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and screamed.

He was so fucked.

**Author Note: I'm getting a lot of favorites but little reviews! So please review!**

**This was the chapter we've all been waitin g for! Hope I didn't disappoint!**


	13. Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

**Sorry I haven't really got to updating. School is really taking the majority of my time and I'm taking a sport. ALSO, I've got totally hooked on this Manga called OKANE GA NAI, A.K.A No Money. I love it so so much, even though it doesn't remind me of MALEC cause.. AYASE is …. Well… not Alec-y and Kanou isn't like Magnus at all xD ITS SO CUTE THOUGH.**

**SEARIOUSLY, GO ON MANGAFOX AND READ IT. **

**Another thing is, In English class we're reading this book called, "NIGHT" about the holocaust. Were on the page 62-65, If you own the book go and read those… they're SO FUCKING SAD. **

**I have the Drawing I did for Mag, but… idrk how to get it on this site xDD I guess I'm just lazy.**

**P.s. I don't own. HELL FREAKING YES, CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS, APRIL 5****TH****.**

Magnus flew at the giant mirror. He felt like he was going to be sick. The feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach, like a nagging guilt. He had to grip the edge of the green marble countertop for stability. On a boat, he felt like he was on a boat cruising head first into a storm big enough to wipe out all of North America.

"Fuck," he gritted out, hovering closer to the mirror.

His eyes were like a swirl of gold and green with a hole the shape of a diamond in the center. He watched the pupil size and dilate and it freaked him out.

"Fucck!" he repeated a little louder, running his hands over the scars and marks that scored his body.

Suddenly, he had an idea. A light bulb should've lit up on top of his head. He ripped open the wooden cabinets, his fingers clenched tightly around the silver handles that adorned each.

He tried to be gentle about it, but in the end the teen gave up and tore through the medicine cabinet hastily shoving the unnecessary items out of his way and onto the countertop. Reaching all the way into the back Magnus smiled when he felt his hands wrap around what he had been searching for.

"In your fucking face!" he thought aloud. He knew the witch couldn't hear the insult but that didn't stop him from saying it.

The dust and slight grime that littered the bottle went unnoticed by Magnus as he made quick work of the cap and squeezed a little bit of the beige cover-up into his hand. With luck, it would match his skin tone. Magnus doubted that his tone had changed much since the last time he had to use this stuff.

And since he had naturally flawless caramel skin, cover-up wasn't needed. Or so he thought…

He began dabbing it over his face, starting with his cheeks and moving to his neck. It only half worked, the discoloration was gone but now it just looked like he had gross un-even ridged skin and tried to cover it up with pounds of makeup… which he had.

"Holy shi—" Magnus jumped like a frightened cat, the bottle of makeup falling to the floor and rolling somewhere out of eyeshot.

He was no longer staring at his reflective image but at Maia. The mirror distorted and warped until the witch was reflected directly at him. Magnus raised his hand up like they did in freaky Friday when the two women switched bodies. He almost laughed when instead of raising her hand up, Maia's eyebrows shot up looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

Maia leaned out of the mirror, "Now, now, don't be a bad boy Magnus. There will be no shortcuts in this game."

Magnus's heart was going a million miles an hour. Maia's little re-appear and disappear act was starting to get on his nerves. He stood there, staring dumfounded at his own reflection wondering what the hell she meant by, 'shortcuts'.

'_Acid. Maybe, I'm high.' _He briefly tried to re-coax himself into a logical explanation of why the fuck this was happening to him. _'That's it. I'm high right now. Someone must've given me something. Wow, fuck the people who said getting high was fun.'_

Then the burning came.

The cover-up that he caked down his face and neck was now burning his already irritated flesh like a nasty allergic reaction. The beige color turned into a dark russet red and didn't make his off-putting appearance any better.

He ran to his porcelain white claw bathtub and yanked at the silver engraved knobs. A steady shot of water instantly poured out of the shiny faucet. Cold or warm, Magnus didn't care; he was already plunging in face first. The harsh stream crashed down on him and the burning sensation went away as quickly as it had come, taking the red with it.

"Don't try that again kitty. It won't work."

Hearing Maia's voice so clear through the water made Magnus jump…again. "Ah!" the top of his head slammed up into the bottom of the faucet and he scrambled to turn the water off.

"You're not Harry Potter or Harry Houdini so be a normal person and knock…" The dripping wet teen growled, cradling the sore on his head. "And what the hell did you call me?"

"Harry Potter is quite over-rated, everyone knows Warlocks are the new Wizard." She smirked back. "And uh, have you looked in a mirror recently? Pfft, of course you have. Take a closer look at your eyes Bane."

"What? If you haven't noticed, I'm a little high right now."

Maia laughed at the wording of his sentence before assuring Magnus that he definitely wasn't high. "No matter how much makeup you put on that pretty little… well, -used to be pretty- little face of yours it won't work. The result will be the same."

"Maia, please, please, please! I'm begging you… I'll do anything just take this curse off!" he pleaded.

"No can do, I've already told you Magnus. The rules of the game, once you're playing it… you can't stop. Besides, I'm far more talented in casting curses, not taking them off. But, I will give you one help."

Magnus didn't look so thrilled at the last part. At this point, nothing could help him and especially nothing that Maia had to offer.

She looked him straight in the eye and ran her hand over the countertop. In its wake, a mirror was produced. A regular oval shaped hand held mirror that had a slight Victorian look to it.

The reflective silver was matched with an ivory border that was decorated with the vines of a rose. They spilled onto the face of the mirror, giving it an almost life-like appearance. The thorns were especially prominent and Magnus wondered if there was a special reason why. The vines wrapped around the handle and ended with a single blooming rose.

'_Great. More flowers.'_

"Say the name of who you want to see." Was the only clue the lilac eyed witch gave him before she disappeared.

A sudden anger washed over him, "Damn it!" he yelled into the air. Magnus eyed the silver mirror and felt like smashing it out the window.

Instead, he took it to his room and chucked it somewhere on his floor.

5:03, the bright red letters of his digital clock seemed to mock him from across the room. School would be starting up In a couple of hours. Magnus wouldn't be attending of course. His father was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back until tomorrow at the least.

With nothing else to do, Magnus took the opportunity to dive head first into his bed. He curled into his canary colored comforter like a cat and smooshed with the rest of his blankets. Secretly, Magnus was a huge sucker for fluffy material although he would never admit such a thing. His pillow was fluffy too, not on the outside, but the inside of it was airy and Magnus loved it.

When he woke up, he lazed in bed and let the sunlight stream down and hit his form from where it orientated high in the sky. The clock told him that it was around mid day.

He looked around his room and spotted the white rose resting on his bureau, waiting to bloom, waiting to wilt. Magnus looked at the simple flower that would be the death of him. He was sure of it. It was crowded by the huge clutter of random shit the teen kept on his bureau.

Magnus had been up for a while now and was bored as hell. This really made him realize how entertained school kept him. He had stayed in bed for about an hour with the constant thought that he should probably clean his room nipping at his heels. He ignored the thought, kicking it away and deciding that he would rather die from ennui than clean his room. Pretty pathetic.

He had worked out then ate more than his weight in anything he could find. Deciding that nothing was good on the television, he decided to surf the internet. Magnus looked at pictures of fat people, dogs, Megan Fox, and vaginas before getting bored of the internet. He completed his homework even though he doubted that he would ever get to turn it in.

Currently, he was working his way through every room in his overly large Brooklyn flat. Overturning everything and going through drawers to see what was left in them. He was quite surprised at what he found. Scissors that were long lost had been shoved in the back of the fridge, his favorite red graphic tank top was smushed in the cushions of the couch in the foyer along with a bright pink lace thong, that for sure didn't belong to Magnus, his –all or nothing- homework was mixed in with a bunch of other useless papers, and his sunglasses were behind the TV.

In one room he tipped over his favorite vase from when he was younger. The vase was from Japan and was painted dark blue at the bottom and faded lighter going to the top. Kio fish swam in the painted acrylic water at the base and an Asian woman rose out of the water wrapped in fine pink silk. She had her hand outstretched and in her open palm was the sun.

When the vase was tipped over, the sound of metal clanking around echoed out of the top. Magnus made a face, it sounded like he had stashed coins in there when he was a kid. What tumbled out made him smile.

Keys, of all kinds were placed in the vase. He vaguely recalled his odd obsession with keys, he used to have a "key" collection and would steal any sort of key that was found around the house.

There were small silver pad lock keys, one old Victorian styled key that Magnus recognized matched the box that was on display over the fireplace mantel, a set of car keys, and an old house key.

He scooped the keys back up and dumped them back in the pot. He would do something with them later.

Next, he attacked his book cases. By book cases, we're talking about a library. The room had a cozy feeling to it with a huge fireplace and two lazy boy recliner chairs in the middle of the room. Magnus pushed the tall latter that was attached to the tall bookcases and jumped on it while it took him across the walls.

When it stopped, Magnus lightly glanced over the titles before pulling out a blue book. The book caught the one next to it causing it to fall from the shelf just before Magnus could grasp it. He slid back down the latter, thankful that that the book hadn't damaged anything and picked it up. It was thin and a picture of a school on the front. This should keep him entertained for a bit.

He sat down in one of the reclining chairs and thumbed through his freshman year book before pausing. Running back down the halls, Magnus lazily tore through his room in search of the mirror which he had carelessly thrown aside not bothering to see where it had landed. It took him several minutes to find the mirror before bringing it back to the library.

Cradling the class book in his lap, he flipped it open and held the mirror up and out. "How the hell does this thing work?" he asked no one in particular.

Recalling Maia's words, he spoke loudly at the mirror, hoping that it would work. If not, he looked like a dumbass yelling at a mirror. Thank god no one was around to see him. "Show me, Camille."

A girl with white blonde hair sat in what looked like history class, Magnus recognized the room. He gazed at the mirror in wonder, it had actually worked!

'_Sweet… I can catch girls in the bathroom with this.' _He thought, fully aware of how amazingly immature he was being. _'I wonder if this is considered legal stalking…'_

He tapped the surface with his fingertips, as if checking to see that they wouldn't pass through and be transported to school.

Camille looked bored as hell and was scribbling something down on a sheet of white lined paper. Her hand writing was neat and precise, sending in curves and dotting her 'I's. Magnus never dotted his 'I's.

"Show me, Tessa." He commanded and the mirror warped, showing Tessa.

He caught her right as she was passing a note to a boy across from her. Magnus recognized the silver haired boy to be James Carstairs, from his history class. What could Tessa possibly be talking to Jem about; He wasn't even aware that they knew each other.

Tessa had her hair down and was wearing a top that was low cut. She had on shorts with tights on underneath.

Magnus scoffed at this, sure Tessa had smexy –touch me- legs but it was still pretty chilly out, summer wasn't for a while and as much as he loved her legs he disapproved. On the flip side, if he was there… he would tell her how hot she looked with her too short to be called short, shorts and her bust hanging out. Thank God he wasn't there because he knew that he would have to listen to Tessa moan and groan about how cold she was. Well put on some damn pants woman!

He flipped through the year book ending on the last page. He went through about half the page before landing on a blank slot. The name read, 'Alexander Lightwood' with no picture. He must've been absent that day Magnus concluded.

Magnus was kind of relieved that there was no picture. Then he wouldn't have the chance to subconsciously pick it apart for its imperfections. Although, he would like to see those too blue too be real eyes again.

He drew a large breath, was he getting nervous? Hell no, Magnus Bane didn't get nervous.

"Show me, Alexander Lightwood."

**I have tons of hits on this story, WHERE ARE ALL OF MY REVIEWS? I CAN ONLY SATISFY THOES WHO HAVE REVIEWED! 3 **

**WELL, I WOULD'VE GONE FARTHER BUT I HAVE TO GO TO BED. LOL. **

**SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BEASTLY MAGNUS, BUT HE WOULDN'T BE A BEAST IF HE WAS JUST GLITTERY AND WORRE MAKEUP LIKE A WARLOCK… that's not a beast, that's hot. **


	14. Achoo!

**I don't own anything! **

**So, I see many of you guys read my new story:D**

**YAY! **

**.com/art/Becoming-Beastly-203603507**

**^^FINIALLY, I GOT THE PICTURE UP OF MAGNUS.**

**I know… Sorry if I disappoint xD**

**Check out my profile for the drawing I did for REMEMBER THE NAME, the link is posted their.**

**ONWARD**

**OMGOMFOGMOFMG, COFA IS OUT TONIGHT. **

"_Show me, Alexander Lightwood"_

The picture in the mirror distorted and the surface rippled. The image that once reflected a school classroom warped.

Magnus's brows rose, judging from the drastic change in scenery he could only safely assume that Alec was off school campus.

He frowned, the room was a decent size and the flooring was made of wood. He could see wallpaper but it looked like it belonged in a nursing home. It was actually peeling off the wall much like bark would flake off a tree trunk in some spots. The window curtains were drawn so sunlight streamed into the room, lighting it up.

Magnus counted the beds; did all three Lightwoods really share the same room? But wait, then why is there a fourth bed. Magnus made a mental note to someday ask Alec, if he ever got the chance.

The mirror was slipping along to one bed in particular. Magnus loved how clear the mirrors vision was. Almost like hi-definition TV just without the 60"inch plasma.

Magnus soundlessly watched the figure shift about under the covers. Even though he couldn't hear it, he could only imagine the creaking of the metal springs that were buried in the mattress.

"Achoo!" he groaned, a pale arm shot out from underneath the covers, tissue in hand.

He blew into the supposedly soft tissue and crumpled it in his hand only to sneeze again seconds later.

"Bitch…" Alec silently cursed whatever gave him the sick bug that he was currently dealing with.

Being sick was so gross to him. He hated it because when he got sick he usually didn't have the energy to get up and discard his tissues, thus, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

Sniff.

Cough.

Sneeze.

Groan.

The teen was currently buried under six feet of blankets and trying to catch some sleep. He hadn't even attempted to go to school telling Isabelle to inform all his teachers about why he was absent though he doubted she would remember.

He would cough every time he tried to breathe which was a lot.

Half of the sickness, he blamed it on allergies.

His throat was clogged and raspy, causing his voice to come out stuffed and funny sounding. His eyes were watery and raw causing the blue color to appear more teal. He looked like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer from all the wiping and irritation from the tissues.

Alec cracked open his groggy eyes much to his dismay and sat up. He sighed and slightly smacked his palm to his face. _'This is so dumb.'_ He thought. _'I'm supposed to meet up with Sebastian today and work on our project. That dumb… dumb… project that I don't even want to do because I'm paired with a psycho.'_

He sat with his back to his headboard while internally battling whether or not to get up and fetch a trashcan or just stay in bed and let his snot germs make him sicker.

Before he could change his own mind, Alec threw off the covers and rolled out of bed with a loud grumble.

Magnus stifled a laugh.

Alec was dressed in a yellow shirt that was originally the color of Magnus's comforter but now it was faded to the point where it was a light pastel yellow. The shirt was presumably Alec's favorite bed time shirt. The collar of the shirt was cut off making it pool around the muscles of his shoulders and dipping down to show the detail of his collar bone. The shirt was loose and made him look smaller. His pants were pretty baggy on him too and despite the draw string they hung pretty low.

Magnus hated to think this but, he had to admit, Alec looked pretty cute all stuffy with his red nose, all bundled up with the blankets up to his head cussing like no tomorrow.

Magnus let himself smile when Alec returned, gracelessly and sluggishly making his way back to bed. He had a metal trashcan in one arm and tissues in the other with a picture of a happy puppy printed on the front. Magnus could just see Alec scowling at the picture on the box treating it more roughly than normal.

Alec jumped back in bed and placed the trashcan back on the floor and took the box into bed with him. He re-applied his mounds of blankets, lay down, and sighed.

Achoo!

"Damnn youuu…" he gritted out, tearing at the tissue box.

Sniff.

'_What the hell-' _Alec seethed staring at the box that was peeking out of his covers. _'-do puppies have to do with tissues.'_ The brown dog on the box was playing in a large green field. He looked at its playful posture with its pink tongue out. _'I wish I was that happy. But I'm sick so I can't be that happy.' _

Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough. Sneeze. Sniffle.

'_K, fuck this!'_ His eyes were back to watering and he wondered what time it was. _'Screw happiness, puppies, and that scrawny red head that Jace talks too.' _

Oh yeah, the red head.

Alec had no clue what brought her to his mind but he frankly didn't care. His thoughts started to drift off to her when a sharp sound jolted him out of his thoughts and scared him half dead.

"Hello?" he said after fumbling for his cell phone and hitting the green 'talk' button. He grimaced at the sound of his own voice.

"Hey Alec it's me."

The person on the other line started talking really fast. The voice was low and gruff and slightly staticish over receiver of the phone.

"Wait, wait, stop… I can't hear you." Alec said back, rubbing his forehead.

"…It's me, Sebastian."

Sigh. "k."

"…" Silence.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"Uh-, where are you?"

Another sigh. "I'm sic-ACHOO! Fuck." He tried not to groan into the speaker but grabbed a tissue and blew into it.

From the other line, Sebastian could hear the sound of Alec blowing his nose and the sound of tissue against cardboard as he pulled it from the box. "Oh, are you alright?" he asked.

'_I'm fuckin' great Sebastian, that's why I'm not in school!_' He thought sarcastically.

"Do you have some un-discovered raging flesh eating disease that eventually, will need to be quarantined?"

Alec stared weirdly at the phone. "…uh, no." he responded, dumbfounded, "s'just a cold."

Sebastian mentally slapped himself, what the hell was that. Trying his best to brush off what just happened, "Right, anyway, I'm just going to go out on a limb and guess that we're not going to be working on our project today?"

"You're a great guesser." Alec said then paused at the sudden wave of déjà vu that hit him.

The last time that he had said that… it resulted in a kiss with none other than Magnus Bane. Alec flushed at the memory.

Breaking the boy out of his thoughts, "Do you need me to bring you anything?" Sebastian said.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" the blue eyed teen asked, finally taking the time to check the time.

"…yes."

"Then, why aren't you?"

"I had to call you. Do you need me to get you anything or not?" Sebastian asked raising his tone a little.

"You couldn't have called me during lunch or something?" Alec lightly growled into the phone.

"No. I couldn't have. It's more fun this way."

Alec rolled his eyes at Sebastian's response. "I'm going to hang up."

"Fine, get better so we can finish this thing."

"Roger that." Sneeze. "God damn it!" Alec seethed

He heard Sebastian's baritone laugh through the phone.

_*Click*_


	15. Drama,Jealousy&Thank the Angel for Jace

**Wow, I haven't updated this here story in a shit long time! Im sorry, school is just sucking up all my time.**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed my last AUTHOR NOTE CHAPTER, that I deleted btw.  
Why the HELL, didn't I think of those Ideas? I honestly think that I thought of them but eventually ended up forgetting about them so… THANKS TO THOSE WHO CONTRIBUTED TO THE UPCOMING SCENE IDEAS :P Hope I don't disappoint!**

**On with the story! Clare pwns.**

Magnus almost chucked the mirror across the room. He felt a sudden wave of anger wash over him like a tidal wave crashing over a seashell. No, this wasn't just anger… It was jealousy too. How could he be jealous of Sebastian Verlac of all people? Sebastian wasn't ugly or anything… he'd be way hot if it wasn't for his deranged and demented personality.

He got up and stretched his limbs; three days had passed since he had first watched Alec through the mirror. Ever since then he just couldn't bring himself to stop. Hell, he couldn't get the boy out of his mind. Not after their little lip lock during Magnus's last party. Something about the Alexander Lightwood spiked his interest.

Alec and his two siblings were orphans that much he had figured out. Alec was still sick but progressively getting better. He had barley any social contact over the last three days and Magnus didn't count the daily visits from Sebastian social.

Looking through the mirror, Magnus saw things about Alec that just made the boy seem so much more than what he appears to be. He once caught Alec lying in bed and tracing small patterns in the air against the morning light. Alec shared a room with two younger boys and Jace.

"Show me Alec Lightwood." Magnus had said. The mirror showed him one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Alec was in bed with a box of tissues in his lap and a children's book in his hand. The two boys had pushed their beds next to his and were listening intently. One was at his side and the other was positioned horizontally across the bottom of both the beds. Magnus couldn't help but smile from where he sat on his windowsill and listen to the sound of Alec's voice as he read aloud from the book.

Every day, Sebastian arrived at the orphanages doors asking for Alec and every day Alec would try to shoo him away before caving and letting Sebastian in. They worked on their project diligently and Sebastian tutored Alec on the things he had been missing at school. Magnus looked in slight disbelief at the work compensation that Alec had to make up. He didn't even want to see the pile of work he owed.

Magnus scowled at the mirror, _'Does he really need to sit that close to Alec? He has a freaking girlfriend for shits sake.' _He was becoming more annoyed with Sebastian with every passing millisecond.

_Yesterday:_

_ Checking his digital clock, Magnus saw that it should be about lunch time at school. "Show me Sebastian Verlac" he had commanded the mirror. "Holy mother of fuck!" Magnus thought aloud when the mirror warped to Sebastian, whom was not on school grounds but rather in a dark… closet? It didn't surprise Magnus that Sebastian was skipping class. But what he saw was enough to disturb him for an entire day. Sebastian was getting it on with some girl who was wearing the uniform of their stricter sister school. It was like two fat kids having kinky intercourse... _

_Two seconds of it and Magnus was fumbling to shut the image down. His brain was in a complete jumbled muddle and a million thoughts were crashing through his mind like rapid fire. "What the fuck what that!" he yelled into the air, followed with a bund of odd strangled noises. _

_Deciding to do a little research of his own Magnus found out that the girl is actually Sebastian's girlfriend of three months. _

_"Well that lasted long." _

Present time:

Magnus's brow furrowed deeper when he saw Sebastian move closer to Alec. _'Back off Verlac...'_

When Alec started coughing uncontrollably Sebastian rubbed circles between his shoulder blades. Seeing this, Magnus let out something that sounded between a growl and a gurgle.

"Uh, I'm okay now." Alec had said a little sheepishly meaning to brush Sebastian off.

Magnus half smiled at that. So maybe he wasn't so dense after all. Sebastian responded with a smile and ran his hand up to Alec's shoulder where it stayed three seconds longer than it should have.

The routine was set for the next three days. Sebastian would come over and send little flirty signs to Alec that Magnus would scoff and scowl at. Then Sebastian would leave and go straight to his girlfriend's house.

_'God, he's so amateur.' _In reference to the blunt way Sebastian was creepily flirting with Alec. _'This sucks major ass cheek.' _He thought in reference to the whole situation. Sebastian was a dirty two timer.

In that moment, Magnus swore to himself that if he made any move on Alec whatsoever, he was going to out Sebastian's two timing ass to both schools in the flashiest way possible. Now being flashy was something Magnus was exceptionally good at.

Magnus was happy to see that Alec wasn't completely oblivious to it all. He knew things that Sebastian was doing but didn't know why. So, every now and then when Sebastian got too close Alec would politely push him back. If Sebastian was trying to win him over, it wasn't working.

Magnus concluded that Alec was the kind of guy who knew the basis of what he wanted in a partner. He hoped to god that his conclusion was wrong being that he was probably 99% opposite of what Alec would want.

_'Magnus Bane, you just gave a whole new meaning the phrase, "Opposites attract."' _He thought.

He loved the sound of Alec's awkward boy laugh. It didn't ring like bells or sound like music to his ears but it did make his heart skip one or two beats. It was cute and joyful and Magnus loved the sound of it because Alec's laugh meant Alec was happy. He also loved the expression Alec made when he laughed. His nose scrunched up exposing his straight pearly white teeth.

What he didn't like was that he wasn't the reason for Alec's giggles and laughter. He had to admit, Sebastian was witty and it sucked. Magnus could only hope that Alec got better soon and got away from Sebastian.

-Skip-

Now he was pissed and officially seething anger. Magnus wouldn't be surprised if he looked in the mirror and he was frothing at the mouth. "Fucking harry shit bag!" he cussed and leapt to his feet.

He growl erupted from deep within his chest as he continued to curse everything that breathed. What was keeping him from going over to Alec's and throwing Sebastian off the roof? Absolutely nothing that's what. Magnus reeled the mirror across the room where it collided with the wall harshly and fell to the carpet with a thump.

"I can't believe he fucking kissed him! The fucking nerve of that little shit!" Magnus Bane was in possessive protection mode.

From where he stood, he was still close enough to hear the conversation from within the mirror. "Mmhff!" was Alec's strangled response to Sebastian's surprise attack.

Alec's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. He was so shocked that his body just seemed to freeze up. It happened so fast. They were sitting on Alec's bed finishing up their project that was due the next day, first period. Alec didn't know what hit him when Sebastian suddenly pushed him back and just… kissed him.

Alec gasped against the coarse feel of Sebastian's lips, "S-Sebastian!" he cried and struggled to push the boy off of him.

Being sick for three days had taken all of Alec's energy. He was in no position to put up a good fight.

"No…" it was barley a whisper. Sebastian tightened his grip on Alec and gazed up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Sto-" Alec began again but was cut off by Sebastian forcing their lips together a second time.

Alec arched his form off the bed and gave a hard kick to Sebastian's lower ribs. "Get off!"

Instead of letting go Sebastian took Alec with him as he fell from the bed. The two hitting the wooden floor with Alec still struggling created a noise that bounced off the walls. Sebastian was quick with restraining Alec by straddling his hips and keeping a firm hold on his wrists.

"Sebastian! Get the fuck off of me!" Alec raised his tone and started moving against the force that held him down.

The popping sound of bone hitting flesh sounded like music to Magnus's ears. Alec managed to get one had free and sock Sebastian right across the face.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cussed.

This was his chance; Alec shot up from the ground and gave Sebastian the headbutt of his life. It left him dazed and spots of light danced across his vision. _'So going to have a concussion…' _ Sebastian was completely caught off guard and let go of Alec's wrists.

Alec's nails raked down the side of Sebastian's face before he shoved the boy off him and ran for the door. He was just about to reach the handle when he was stopped by Sebastian grabbing him from behind.

He had one arm wrapped around Alec's torso and the other around his neck. Whether it was meant to hurt or not, Alecs' struggling against him so much made it hurt.

"I just want to talk…" Sebastian whispered in his ear. In one big move he picked Alec up and swung him around so that he was no longer facing the door.

Alec thrashed around in his arms, "No Aghh! Fuck off!" he yelled.

The sound of an engine purring could be heard from down below. The car's tires rolled over the broken shell bits that made up the driveway. The sound of a heavy bass beat could be heard as the music pounded out the open windows.

_Jace…_

Hearing his brother home Alec began to yell a little louder. His voice was gruff and strained from being sick. "Sebastian, Get off me now!"

"Calm down," Sebastian grunt out. He dug his nails into Alec's forearm.

Alec turned to scream in his face but Sebastian had other plans and dragged Alec back to his bed.

"Jac-!" Alec started to yell for Jace but was once again cut off by Sebastian roughly kissing him.

"Now now," he cooed, "Don't want to be rash now do we?"

Sebastian screamed when Alec spit in his face "You freak!"… "Jace!" he yelled loud this time dragging out the vowels' in Jace's name.

Jace parked his car. He scowled at seeing Sebastian's car parked where he usually parked and contemplated the idea of siphoning his gas. The golden haired boy paused at the front door. He shut it slowly, not sure if he heard someone calling his name or if it was just a delusion.

"Jace fucking Lightwo-"Alec screamed again. His vocals weren't going to be able to handle much more stress.

He was still fighting against Sebastian who was now hurting him in the process of keeping him still. Sebastian's belt buckle dug into Alec's sensitive skin.

Another kiss….

This time Alec didn't hold back in screaming for Jace. Jace was still at the front door when he heard Alec's scream. This one was loud and frantic. He bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Alec's yells were now muffled cries loud enough to be heard from outside the door. Jace raced down the hall and ripped open the door.

For once he was utterly speechless. His expression twisted and contorted from worry to pure rage at the scene in front of him. Jace crossed the room in seconds catching Sebastian's attention and sent his fist flying across his jaw. Jace slapped his hands down around Sebastian's shoulders and ripped him backwards off his brother and flung him across the room with strength Alec never knew he possessed.

"What the fuck!" Jace advanced on Sebastian. "What the _fuck_ Verlac!" he grabbed Sebastian's shirt. His fingers were white from the grip he was putting on them.

Sebastian began to say something but was stopped by Jace's fist colliding with his jaw. "Don't you bother fucking taking you piece of trash! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw your sorry ass out the fucking window and rip you a new one!"

Alec was sitting upright. Coughs and spasms wracked his body from head to toe. Sebastian looked at him, hoping that Alec would speak up and say something to keep Jace from going animal and ripping his man parts off.

"Alec…" Sebastian said.

"F- _cough, cough,_ Fuck- _cough, cough, cough, _Fuck off." Alec managed to wheeze out.

Jace, never once taking his eyes off Sebastian growled at him and yanked him by the shirt across the room and out the door. Sebastian struggled to stand up but the grip Jace had on him prevented him from doing so.

Jace half kicked and half dragged Sebastian across the hall and dumped him down the stairs not caring where he fell. Once down the stairs he lifted Sebastian by the back of his shirt scraping skin in the process and gave him a harsh shove out the door.

Sebastian stumbled from the small porch and onto the driveway. He finally stood upright only to have Jace punch his lights out again and drag him to his car.

Alec shivered against the open window of his room. He had moved to open it once Jace literally kicked Sebastian out of their room. He was currently in a fetal position directly under the window with his back rested against the wall.

He could hear the odd metal sound Sebastian's car made from where Sebastian had hit it in result of Jace tripping him into it. The sound was loud so Alec guessed that Sebastian must've hit the hood hard. He could hear the sounds both boys made, Sebastian grunting and whining against Jace's utter fury.

"If I ever," Jace yelled, "Ever, fucking see you around my brother again," he paused, "Or my sister I will kick your ass into next year."

Alec buried his face in his hands and listened to the purr and roar of Sebastian's engine as he sped away.

-Hours Later-

Grabbing a plain grey sweatshirt he slipped it over his lithe frame and flicked the hood up. Magnus looked back at the mirror. It showed Alec walking down the city streets. The sun was fully down and the sky was dark. Alec had his Ipod plugged into his ears and seemed pretty lost in his own little world.

He probably needed some kind of stress reliever from the earlier events. Isabelle got home and completely freaked out seeing her two brothers in the bathroom washing blood off themselves. When Alec told her and Jace the whole story of what really went down it would be an understatement to say Isabelle's reaction was any less compared to Jace's. She was just as pissed as the rest of them.

Magnus put the mirror down and checked his reflection to make sure that he was completely concealed.

The cold night air hit him like a truck. He hadn't been out in so long, it was refreshing. Magnus started jogging only to slow the closer he got to where Alec was. The only reason why he risked Alec seeing him is because after the close encounter with Sebastian, a walk alone at night wasn't the smartest choice for stress relief. Magnus wanted to be there if anything else happened.

**R&R 3 Now that I have things moving smoothly, the story will be moving a lot lot lot faster.**


	16. This Feeling's Killing Me

**So, I'm getting an awful lot of notifications on people favoriting my story and so on BUT BARLEY ANY REVIEWS makes me sad. Anyway I promised you all that I'd get my ass moving on this story now that I actually have a plot line so yeah, HERE YOU GO!**

**ANYWAY YEAH, HARDY HAR.**

**Panic! At The Disco concert this Sunday! IM FREAKING OUT.**

The night's air was crisp and bitter. His sneakers hit the pavement with little grace. As Magnus walked along the dirty city streets he kept his hood pulled forward and his eyes on the ground. When the yellow street lamp light hit his hood a dark shadow would be cast over his face.

He wasn't used to dressing so…. Bland. Back when he was popular he'd rather be caught dead than in faded jeans, black converse, and a grey hoodie.

He turned the corner and held his breath. Alec walked right by him without a second glance. Magnus let loose the breath he had been holding in and turned into the backend of an alley way.

The other end of the alley led out to the other side of the street. Magnus stopped and waited in the shadows for Alec to pass by him again before emerging. He didn't want to creep the boy out and after today's events Alec's guard was undoubtedly on high alert.

In a week it would be Halloween. (For this story's sake, pretend Halloween isn't at the beginning of the year) It was the only day out of the 365day year when Magnus could roam the streets freely without causing any commotion.

He walked across the street and kept his distance from the boy. He didn't want to have any interaction with Alec, what could he possibly say? He just wanted to make sure Alec got home safely.

34567898765 **Time skip to next week** 1234567654324567

"Alec?" The teacher called snapping the blue eyed Lightwood out of his trance. It was last period and Alec was ready to bolt.

Alec picked his head up from where it was resting in his hand and shook his bangs out of his eyes. "Uh, yes?"

"Can you please tell us what the answer for number 4 is?" Mrs. Starkweather asked.

"Yeah," Alec looked down at his book and skimmed the page. "Uh," he looked over and realized that he was about two pages behind.

"You're not even on the right page Alec?"

Alec sheepishly flicked the pages forward and caught the answer in the text. "Is it… the biosphere?"

The teacher circled him like hawk. "No, try again."

'_Fuck.' _He hated when teachers did that knowing full well that you have no clue what the answer really is. "uh-" Alec stuttered out, "What was the question again?"

"Tisk, tisk, Alec what happened! You were really with it and then boom, you got sick and now you're dumb!" The teacher's tone was playful. She loved him, he was her star pupil.

Alec thought for a moment, "Maybe the flu attacked my brain cells."

"Only in your dreams Mr. Lightwood now what's the answer?" Mrs. Starkweather asked again.

"I honestly don't kn-"

"Ecology!" She shouted, "Good job Alec, I knew you could do it!"

The laughter of a few classmates caught his ear and Alec blushed and looked down.

One persons laughter in particular. Alec looked over and scoffed at Sebastian's black and blue eye and split lip. He had so far kept his promise to not go anywhere near Alec. But Alec still felt when Sebastian looked at him. His eyes held no remorse, no anger, or spite. Yet the weight of Sebastian's attention bore down on Alec's shoulders making him feel heavy.

Ever since the incident Alec couldn't help but be hyper aware of who was around him. He would flinch if Sebastian did so much as sneeze.

Getting back to school was tough. He wanted to go back because he had already missed more than enough school. It was Jace and Isabelle who were on the fence about letting Alec go back.

No doubt, Alec had ever present chills walking into the classroom that morning. He felt like some animal being targeted by the ecosystems top predator. His posture relaxed and all worry went from his face when the bell rang and Sebastian wasn't present. That means Alec would have to preset their project by himself, not that he minded.

He had returned to school more stressed then when he left.

When the bell rang Alec gathered his things and lazily got up from his chair. _'Monday mornings suck ass.'_

"Alec, can I speak to you for a moment please?" The teacher waved him over to her desk.

"Yes?" he responded shifting his book back from one arm to the other.

"You're last test wasn't that great Alec." The teacher began. "In fact, you pretty much failed it."

Alec's eyes widened. He had walked away from that test feeling pretty good about it. Don't you hate it when that happens?

"I uh, we covered the criteria when I was out sick." He scrambled to find the right words.

"Are you okay? Lately you've been very spacious and unfocused and you've gotten such good grades throughout this entire year. I'd hate to see you give it all up now."

Alec nodded, "I understand, is there any way I can retake it?"

Mrs. Starkweather sat down at her desk. "You know I don't give out retakes on tests."

Alec stood there looking flustered. "What about extra credit?"

The teacher thought for a moment. "Fine," she said pursing her lips. "Type me up a 2 page paper on the criteria and also," she leaned down to her desk and pulled on one of the drawers. "Magnus Bane has been out for over a month. Can you bring him all the work he owes? His father keeps calling saying that he'll send someone over to bring him his work but no one ever comes." She placed a big pile of papers on her desk.

"I uh," Alec was taken back, "I don't know where he lives. Couldn't you ask one of his friends to do it?" Sure, he had gone to Magnus's house once for a party but he hadn't paid any attention on getting there.

"I'm sure the front desk has his address and I don't trust any of his friends," she paused. "Do you want the extra credit or not?"

"No, I do," he grumbled and took the stack of papers from her desk.

Alec sighed and shoved the piece of paper in his back pocket. He had gotten Magnus's address from the secretary. Tessa had already left and he wouldn't have wanted to ask her anyway.

His locker closed with a bang. Alec jumped in surprise at the person behind it. "Hey," Sebastian said. His body was leaned casually on the side of the wall.

"What do you want?" Alec asked.

"To talk," Sebastian looked him straight in the eye.

Alec returned the glance only his was cold as steel and sharp as ice. "Fuck yourself and then we'll talk." He said walking away.

He could hear Sebastian's footfalls behind him.

"That can be arranged," he said. Alec growled and spun around so fast Sebastian almost walked right into him. Sebastian held his hands up in a defensive posture, "Whoa, chill it tiger."

"Jace is the only one who can call me that." Alec was borderline ready to kill him.

He had developed the nickname two years ago on Christmas. It was Alec's turn to be Santa Claus for the kids of the orphanage. The catch was that he would have to buy a Santa suite because the other one was long lost. Alec being Alec forgot all about it until the evening before Christmas. With lack of better resources he drove to the school and decided to use the school's mascot uniform, a tiger. Needless to say, Jace got a kick out of the whole Christmas tiger ordeal come Christmas morning and was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Listen," Alec's tone tore through the silent atmosphere of the hallway. "I don't know what your problem is but you better leave me the fuck alone," he took a step closer to Sebastian.

"Or what?" Sebastian asked his expression suddenly serious. "You'll get Jace to kick my ass again?"

Alec scoffed, "No, I'll kick your ass."

Sebastian huffed, "Yeah right Alec. You couldn't win in a fight against me, much less kick my ass." He took a step closer to Alec, their noses were inches apart. "If it weren't for Jace you know how that would've ended."

"Yeah," Alec's voice was venomous, "With your sorry ass in jail," he stomped away.

Sebastian didn't even look phased and ran after Alec. "Hardly, in fact-"

Alec was fed up, "Sebastian!" he yelled, "Just shut the fuck up! Please and get the hell away from me. I don't care what you have to say, I don't want to talk to you."

"But you are." Sebastian responded cleverly. His tone was almost playful, almost innocent.

"I am going to punch you so freaking hard." Alec seethed.

"Take your best shot," Sebastian smiled a wicked smile.

"Boys?" Mrs. Fray, Alec's art teacher popped her head of red hair out of the room across the hall. "What's going on here?" She started walking towards them.

"Nothing," Sebastian, who was the first to speak, replied.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." Alec angrily walked away but not before giving Sebastian a look that could kill.

Alec dug through his bag for his black cell phone and opened a new text box. His fingers worked fast over the keyboard.

**Alec: Don't wait up for me tonight. Make sure Jace eats something.**

He hit the send. It wouldn't take long for Isabelle to get back to him.

**Isabelle: I figured that when you told us to walk home. Where are you going? And, I'm all over it.**

**Alec: Thanks. I'm doing extra credit for Starkweather. **

**Isabelle: I thought you were doing really, really well in that class?**

**Alec: It's a long story. She says I've been slacking off a bit. Which… I have. **

**Isabelle: What kind of extra cred is it? Jace wants to know If Sebastian has given you any trouble. **

**Alec: Tell Jace that No, he hasn't and I have to type a paper and bring Magnus his overdue work. Btw, he has a shitton of overdue work.**

Alec felt a little on the fence about lying about the Sebastian thing. He didn't need Jace worrying about him since he had gotten over his sickness. He wasn't about to let his little brother fight his battles for him though he admired Jace's desire to protect him, he wasn't about to let him beat Sebastian into a coma. Alec Lightwood was no damsel in distress and could take care of himself after all, he was the big brother so shouldn't he be the threatening one?

**Isabelle: MAGNUS BANE? And good Jace is such a worry wart.**

The text read in big bold letters.

It was different, having Jace worry about him instead of the other way around. In their old school Alec got two week suspension for putting two kids in the hospital for something they said towards his brother.

"What about Bane?" Sebastian said from over Alec's shoulder.

Alec snapped the phone shut and flashed Sebastian a look of complete disgust. He completely ignored the comment and weaved in and out of the cars in the parking lot to get to his.

"I really want to talk to you Alec." Sebastian called after him.

Alec unlocked his car and jammed the key into the ignition. The car purred to life beneath him, "Drop dead." He deadpanned before revving the engine and speeding out of the parking lot.

'_God, he's like a bug. I just want to kill him.' _Alec thought. He pulled the paper out of his back pocket and crushed it against the steering wheel. _'What crap handwriting for a secretary.' _The address was a mess of scrawl that was hard to make out.

Alec wasn't about to pussy out just because Magnus Bane was well, Magnus Bane the most popular kid in school. He was going to go right up to his door and give him the papers and leave. Nothing more, nothing less and hopefully seeing his face again would put Alec's focus back on track.

Secretly, he was wondering if this extra credit was really worth having the butterflies in his stomach eat him alive.

'_Well this must be it. It's the size of the orphanage times twelve.' _Alec looked up at the gate with a –Is that really necessary- expression. The side stone of the gate said BANE in big engraved script.

Alec drove up to it and pressed the intercom button and waited. Then pressed it again… and again, and again…. and again.

"Chill your damn tits I can only walk so fast!" A voice boomed through the intercom.

Alec gulped all of a sudden feeling really stupid for overly pressing the button.

"Who are you and what the fu-"  
Alec stared at the intercom wondering why whoever was behind it stopped talking.

Form within the Bane compound Magnus was running around franticly like a chicken with its head cut off. _'Fuck! It's Alec! Why, why, why, oh why does God hate me?' _He hit the button that opened the gate and ran like lightning back down the hall. He crashed into his room and threw on his cherry blood red hoodie and flicked the hood up. Magnus then tore off his pajama pants but didn't bother changing his boxers which were clad with sushi that had cute little faces. He pulled on some black jeans and he scrambled back down the hallway and almost tripped going down the stairs. Magnus reached the door with a few seconds to spare.

Alec parked the car and took a deep breath. He grabbed his entire book bag and hauled it over his shoulder as he stepped out of the car. He reached out and rang the doorbell. You could hear the chime from outside the door as it resonated inside.

Magnus counted to twenty six before taking a deep breath himself and opening the door a little. He kept it closed for the most part and hid in the shadows behind the door. "Sorry, I don't want to get you sick or anything so… yeah."

Alec was looking anywhere but the man's face. "Uh, brought you some work that you should probably catch up on doing." He mumbled and took the stack of papers out of his backpack.

Magnus was relieved that Alec wasn't to intent on having an eye to eye conversation. "Thanks," he said grabbing the papers from Alec's hand.

"Sorry about, uh, the whole intercom thing," Alec said sheepishly.

"What?" … "Oh that? Don't worry about it."

"Okay, sorry anyway," Alec laughed. "Uh, when you're done with everything I guess you could just call me and I'll come pick it up or something," he offered. _'Wait, what the hell am I doing!'_

Magnus paused to think about it, "Sure, that'd be helpful thanks."

Alec nodded his head and stood there in awkward silence.

"Alec…" … "I kind of need your number." Magnus laughed lightly.

Alec dropped to his knees and fished for a piece of paper and a pen. "Oh right!"

He scribbled his number hastily on the paper and gave it to Magnus.

"Can you text?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and stood up. He slung his backpack back over his shoulder forgetting it was open. _*Zzzuuurriiip* _Was the sound of the zipper's teeth as it flung open. Loose leaf papers of all kinds, a text book, and other note books flew out of his locker and onto the porch.

Alec groaned and dropped his bag to the ground. Magnus opened the door further and snuck in front of it. He bent down and started picking up various papers in a messy cluster. Alec too dropped to his knees and started cleaning up the mess. In no particular order he shoved everything into the mouth of the navy bag.

Alec who would rather be blunt than subtle and wasn't really keen on sensitive topics blurted, "Tessa's cheating on you."

Without missing a beat Magnus responded, "Shocker."

"Don't you care?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me. 'Cause you know, she's cheating on me. But, I figured something was up after she only stopped by once to see how I was doing."

"Bitch move." Alec said.

"Whatever makes her happy I guess."

Alec was a little taken back at this. Magnus always seemed to be the kind of guy who scoffed at such things as happiness.

"Despite what you or anyone else may think," he continued, "I don't always _get_ what I want. I don't really want anything." '_Except you.'_ He added silently to himself.

Magnus handed him the rest of the papers. "Thanks," Alec whispered.

"No problem, happens to me all the time." He smiled despite knowing Alec couldn't see that smile.

"I should get going." Alec shoved everything in his bag and went to step off the porch.

"Uh yeah. Thanks by the way." Magnus turned just in time to avoid Alec seeing his face.

"No problem."

Alec walked back to his car and let out the breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding. He slumped down in the seat and turned the engine on. Looking back at the door, he could just faintly make out the silhouette of Magnus standing in the shadow of his big front door.

Magnus shut the door and slumped against it. Though he would never admit it, his little encounter with Alec had left him rattled. He lazily sauntered into the hall way and threw down his hood. The teen took one look at the immense mound of paperwork in his hand and rolled it into itself and chucked it up the stairs where it broke apart sending a shower of papers floating everywhere on the second level.

Magnus took the paper with Alec's number on and entered it into his cell phone.

He decided to spend the next few hours watching television and surfing the web.

"Mr. Bane?" The maid, Aline popped her head in the door. She was a cute woman, very petite in size which made her look much younger than she really was. She had pretty coal eyes and a secretive smile.

"Yeah?" Magnus looked up from where he sat cross legged in his bed. His Sun colored duvet pooled around him. The papers Alec had dropped off earlier were sprawled across the bed.

"I found this out by the porch in a bush, is it yours?" She held up a leather bound book. Nothing fancy, it was the size of one of those notebooks with the cow/army print on it but pretty thick.

Magnus frowned and moved off the bed to take it from her. The corners of the pages were stained with water from the passing shower. It couldn't have been out there that long.

"No but I might know who it belongs too." He looked up from the book. "Thanks Aline."

"Anytime Mr. Bane." Aline smiled at him and walked away closing the door behind her.

Magnus sighed and flopped back down on his bed. Suddenly it hit him, this was Alec's journal thing. He had seen the boy writing in it on more than one occasion through the mirror. Sometimes in class even, Alec would be scribbling away in that journal instead of taking notes.

He suddenly felt a huge mix of emotions crash over him. Should he read it? What if what's inside is a huge turnoff. Magnus had so many questions directed toward the journal but pushed them all aside and flipped it open.


	17. Text me

**Okay, I know that I'm so damn late with this update and all the updates of my stories but my computer hates my damn guts. Not even joking, like it's all not working except for Microsoft word. The internet won't work. NOTHING WILL WORK AND IM SO FRUSTRATED.**

**(-)**

He hesitated. Opening this journal could mean sudden death. A barrage of arrows would shoot out of the pages in a furry aimed right towards his head. Or it could be like one of those movie scenes where the main character opens the book and beams of angel light poor out followed by a chorus of Hallelujah sung by hearty gospel singers.

It could just be a school notebook that Alec used to take notes in. Or… it was his personal journal.

Magnus took a deep breath and flipped open the leather bound book. The first page had Alec's initials in the corner in black pen but other than that the page was completely blank. The pages of the journal were set up like a regular school notebooks with no special line breaks or page set up.

**March 16, **

**What do you do when it gravity takes effect sending you suddenly plummeting through the atmosphere? I know that when I fell it felt something like this: Everything was dark and the air was cold hell as I rushed through it. My stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster. I couldn't scream, couldn't do anything. I've been having this reoccurring dream lately where I'm just falling but I never hit the ground.**

Magnus had no idea that Alec was so good with words. The boy had never been smooth when it comes to conversation. Magnus never took Alec for the type who liked to write.

He skimmed through the next couple of entries; they seemed to have zero correlation with each other. The last line would always catch him off guard. The entries were a meaningless jumble of Alec's thoughts from time to time. Alec's handwriting was flowy at some points and jagged at others. The way he wrote his words were erratic yet they fit so well together. He switched off from print and cursive a lot.

He thumbed the pages forward trying to find a date that was more recent. Once the journal hit the month of April, Alec stopped entering the dates and only entered times.

**There's this boy in my class. His name is Sebastian Verlac and he's weird as fuck. Really, he's a creep. I feel like when everyone grows up he's going to be that boy we all see on the news for like… raping someone.**

Magnus laughed at the first line. This entry was oddly ironic but since Magnus didn't know the exact date of the entry he had no way of telling how close Alec had written this prior to the attack.

**Magnus Bane.**

Magnus read the header, his name in big black inky letter across the top of the page and froze. Should he read anymore… what if it's bad? _'Shit'_ he thought. _'Well, I'm already this far in so I can't back out now.'_

Alec had written the word 'Douche bag' but with thin line through it.

**I've known Magnus for longer than I'd like to admit. Throughout the years my view on him has never once faltered. He is an egotistical, vain, pretty boy who cares only about himself and the way he looks. **

**The schools number one predator in the social food web meaning he was high and dry at the top and –of course- shared his spot with no one. Its disgusting how the people of our school practically grovel on the dirt he walks on. They only do it cause he has money and looks, not because he has anything going for him personality wise whatsoever. His dad is a big hot shot whatever and gives Magnus whatever the hell he wants. Spoiled. I mean, I don't even think he knows that we've been in the same classes for three years now.**

Magnus paused and made a face, _'Shit, really?' _

**He has never once looked at me or even acknowledged my existence. (Not that I care…) I guess I should explain the reason behind this entry. I mean, if I dislike the guy so much then why even bother putting him in here? **

**Well today I walked into homeroom and there were pieces of paper on every desk. They were also taped in the hallways and shoved in lockers. It's a hot or not list of only guys. Of course Magnus is listed as the school's hottest. I wouldn't be surprised if he wrote it himself. If he didn't then one of his ditzy -too plastic to be real- play things did.**

**Magnus wins again! Big surprise there. **

Alec had folded the list up and stapled it to the back of the page. Magnus felt his stomach completely fold over. He suddenly felt sick, like the world swept out from under his feet. _'If only you could see me now.' _

**He's kind of a whore.**

Magnus laughed out loud at this though it didn't quell his churning stomach.

**He's all slutting around the school and what not. All I ever hear about is who he hooked up with, where, and why. Blech. And he has a girlfriend… who he's probably cheating on. **

**Sometimes I wonder if he's even happy. I mean, it could be like one of those typical cliché stories about the boy who has it all but doesn't at the same time. He has everything money could buy but is he happy? Who cares about things like happiness anymore? Seemingly no one. They'd all rather be miserable on the inside and suffer for beauty and a spotless reputation on the outside. **

**And just cause, I bet he isn't happy. I bet he hates his popularity and his money secretly. **

**Sucks to be you Magnus.**

Magnus closed the journal and searched around for his phone.

Meanwhile,

Alec tore through his backpack for the fourth time. _'Shit my life! Where is it!' _he mentally screeched.

He dug though every pocket thoroughly with no result. He thought back over the day's events. Alec audibly groaned in frustration. It must've fallen out when his backpack decided to throw up on Magnus's porch.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

His phone started ringing. It was buried beneath the pile of useless filler paper in his back pack. So he just ripped the backpack upside down and gave it a good shake. The contents spilled out over his bed and still no journal.

He found his phone and flipped it open. On the screen was one new text from an unknown number.

_**I don't understand any of this shit.**_

Alec frowned at the text. He hated getting texts from unknown numbers. It was an internal battle on whether to open them or not. It could be a freaky-ass chain text that says how someone named Patricia is going to kill you in three days. Usually people put their name after what they say so that the recipient knows who the sender is instead of having to waste time in asking.

_**Uh, who is this?**_

He typed back. Just as he was about to hit the send he got another incoming text.

_**This is Magnus, btw.**_

Alec back spaced his last message and typed a new one.

**Alec: Oh…. What's wrong?**

**Magnus: The pile of crap you dumped at my house. I don't understand any of it.**

'_Well duh,' _Alec thought to himself. _'Of course he wouldn't understand anything if he's been out for over a month.'_

**Alec: Yeah, I kind of figured that would happen. Did you find this leather book thing by any chance? I think it fell out of my backpack when it decided to explode all over your porch. **

**Magnus: Maybe.**

Alec groaned in slight annoyance.

**Alec: Is that a yes or a no?**

**Magnus: Neither, it's a maybe. ;)**

**Alec: Difficult. **

**Magnus: Who?**

**Alec: You. You're being difficult. **

**Magnus: Fine, yes I found your weird little book thing.**

**Alec: Did you read it?**

He sent the text and dreaded the answer like he dreaded his sisters cooking. It seemed like hours, agonizing moments before his phone vibrated again. With hesitation he opened the text.

**Magnus: Maybe. **

**Alec: ….**

**Magnus: :D**

**Alec: :| **

**Magnus: Do you hate me Alec?**

Alec was a little take back by the sudden question. Then he remembered what he had written about Magnus in the journal.

**Alec: Uh, no. (See, straight forward answer) why?**

**Magnus: I don't know, you're one of the few people in school whom don't openly love me.**

**Alec: I think I just puked a little. You've got to be joking me.**

**Magnus: See, that text can be taken many ways depending on your tone of voice.**

**Alec: annoyed.**

**Magnus: Ah well… **

**Alec: Unlike the brainwashed jocks and perfectly figured bimbos that follow you around, I don't worship plastic. **

**Magnus: So you think I'm plastic? Hm?**

**Alec: Not literally.**

**Magnus: Figuratively, what does that mean… in Alec terms.**

**Alec: It means… I'm done with this pointless conversation and I'm coming over to get my notebook.**

**Magnus: You sure you didn't purposely leave it? ;'D**

Alec jumped in his car and started the ignition. He was mentally exhausted and not in the mood to play whatever game Magnus was playing.

**Alec: Now why would I do that?**

**Magnus: Because you secretly want to see me again. Or you wanted another wonderful opportunity to bask in the glory that is me.**

**Alec: You are so full of yourself. Completely oblivious to the real world by your own vanity. **

**Magnus: I was joking… blech.**

**Alec: I never know with you. **

**Magnus: Have we really been in the same classes for three years?**

**Alec: Fuck you.**

**Magnus: Is that an offer? ;D**

**Alec: Only in your dreams.**

**Magnus: Ouch. That hurt.**

**Alec: Good. How do I get to your house, I threw out the directions.**

**Magnus: Why would you do such a thing?**

**Alec: Cause I never planned on needing them again. **

**Magnus: ….When did you get so sassy?**

**Alec: When you were born on a hospital bed made out of diamonds. **

**Magnus: Do I sense jealousy? And I was born on a regular hospital bed for you information.**

**Alec: Just give me the goddamn address!**

**Magnus: 89 Sandalphon road. Weren't you born on a boat?**

**Alec: …Isabelle was born on a boat. I was born in an airplane. **

**Magnus: Your poor mother. **

**Alec: How do you know that?**

**Magnus: I mentioned to my father that you were coming over to give me school crap and he was like, "Oh, you guys used to be play ground buddies. He was born on a boat!" -_-'. **

**Alec: We were? **

**Magnus: Yep, I even have a picture of us when we were like 7. **

**Alec: Wow. **

**Magnus: You're on your way over right?**

**Alec: Yeah, I'll be there in like 10.**

**Magnus: K, I'm going to leave the journal with my maid Aline… she'll give it to you when you come up. **

**Alec: Okay… what are you going to do about the school work issue?**

**Magnus: Tutor me?**

**Alec: Uh. I don't know. Can't you afford some other scholarly tutor that went to Harvard or Princeton? **

**Magnus: Well yeah but, I don't want to. Besides I'm still sickly so it'd only have to be through… voice chat or over the phone. **

**Alec: Why me?**

**Magnus: Why not you? Pretty please?**

Alec stared at his phone with a blank expression until he was forced to look up and at the road.

**Alec: The only time I have open is… weekends and the summer.**

**Magnus: Then weekends and summer it is then!**

**Alec: Remind me why I'm doing this?**

**Magnus: Want some motivation? I'll pay you.**

**Alec: But you can't pay an Ivy League graduate? **

**Magnus: :3 no.**

Magnus flopped up from the couch and slid across the glaze flooring to the stairs. He bounded up them and headed straight for his room. Alec would arrive any minute so he wasted no time in locating the journal and running off to find Aline.

**Alec: Fine, but only because I need the money… **

Alec sent the text and snapped his phone shut. He threw it on the passenger seat and gave a big sigh. Why the hell had he just agreed to tutor the one boy he's supposed to hate the most? Alec mentally scolded himself and his seemingly weak priorities.

In two days it would be Halloween. Jace and Isabelle would probably go off and party. Since Alec wasn't a big party person it was his job to take the younger kids around the block to trick or treat. But this year the high school was throwing this big free-for-all Halloween party chock full of games, candy, and ghost rides.

It would be his fourth or fifth year brining the kids around and they never encountered a problem but bringing five or six kids, depending on how many wanted to go, to an outdoor Halloween party at night was a whole different ball park. Hopefully, no one will give him any trouble and he won't lose anyone.

He prayed to whichever godly figure that was kind enough to listen to do everything and anything to keep Sebastian as far away from the school on Halloween night as possible.


	18. All In Favor If Killing Sebastian, Say I

**I know you are all going to eat me. **

**(-)**

Having Alec accept his tutoring offer definitely made him feel more than better about his gruesome situation. The next few days flew by for Magnus. He spent most of his time studying the material that Alec had dropped off at his house, not wanting to look like a complete imbecile when it came time to get down to business. Halloween came faster than he expected and the fun would begin like always, when the lights were out. He decided to spend it at his high school. Every year they host a haunted house and hay ride that is open to the public so he can just blend right in. Who knows, maybe Alec will be there.

"You look awfully happy." Aline commented smiling at him.

"I am," walking down the steps, Magnus had a smug expression on hidden behind a dark hooded sweatshirt.

"By any chance would it have to do with that boy I met two days ago?"

"Maybe, I'm going out tonight so don't wait up."

"What about your face?"

"It's Halloween Aline, remember?"

She nodded, "Where are you going?"

"A party or two."

"Are you taking one of the cars?"

As if on cue, he snatched the keys off the table with a jingle. "My bike's faster."

"But if you crash-"

"I'm not going to crash Aline."

"Wear a helmet then."

"I will, I will."

Magnus felt around his pockets feeling like he was forgetting something. Suddenly it dawned on him and he strode back up the stairs and headed for his room.

"Isn't your father supposed to come home tonight? Will you be back before then?"

"No, he won't come." Magnus called back.

Grabbing the phone he yanked it off the charger and shoved it in his pocket. On the dresser the mirror lay. It's reflective surface shining lightly against the moons light touch. He stared at it, feeling like he was forgetting something once again. He disregarded the thought, not having enough time to really think it through and shut his door behind him.

"Oh have a little faith in your father! You haven't seen him for two months. He will show!" She tried to be optimistic.

"Sure, I'll take your word for it."… "Okay, I'm leaving." Magnus checked his pockets again pulling out the motor bike keys.

Aline mumbled, have a good time, she seemed uninterested.

The engine of his bike roared to life with the turn of the key. He mounted the slick black polished off beast and pulled his helmet on. The transition from garage to pavement went smoothly; the roll of the wheels was perfect. The night was cold as hell not accounting for the draft from being on a motorcycle. He noticed the gas symbol flashing orange on the dash and made a mental note to stop on the way home and fill it.

He zoomed in and out of traffic, swerving between various vehicles. The city was alive with lights and sounds from kids on the sidewalks running from house to house collecting candy. The street lamps and car headlights cast a tarnished bronze over the dark sky and somewhere campfires were spouting their flames into the sky fueled by stories of dead girls and paranormal monsters.

The high schools parking lot was packed; Magnus steadied his motorcycle under him and rounded the lot several times like a hawk searching for a space. He made a face, not really wanting his bike to be left out in the open on Halloween unchained. He rode onto the sidewalk, the front wheel jerked up on the curb and the engine purred. He carefully maneuvered it into the woods, found a tree, and lifted up the top of the seat and pulled a long black bicycle lock out and latched it around the tree to the bike. He set the alarm and walked away.

The football field had transformed into a scary October pumpkin patch. There were hay bales strewn with two-dollar cotton cob web with fake plastic spiders in it. He recognized the schools luau torches being re used from last year's Hawaiian dance. They too were re decorated with fake cob web and orange and black streamers. Little kids were having a riot playing games like bobbing for apples and trying to eat a doughnut off a string with their hands tied behind their back.

He made his way into the school where cut outs of bats and ghosts were on lockers and walls. The gymnasium was also decked out in fall colors with orange and black streamers. The DJ was set up next too two huge speakers. They vibrated with each pound of the bass. Lights flashed everywhere, in and out like a downtown club.

Magnus didn't even try to squeeze in with the mass of bodies all sweaty and grouped together on the dance floor. Instead he wandered over to what looked like a make-shift front porch and sat on one of the hay bales. Through the dark of the overhang he could see to his right were round tables with jack-o-lanterns as center pieces.

The music stopped and all of a sudden the gym sprung to life with conversation. Magnus recognized two voices in particular coming from the other side of the porch.

"You're so going to win this babe." Tessa laughed and played with her hair.

Rangor wrapped his arms around her, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, now that Magnus is out of the picture."

He smiled, "You're totally right. You know, when nominees for class president were announced he didn't even acknowledge that I was nominated with him."

They laughed and she squirmed in his lap, "Schools much better now that he's gone anyway."

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah he put a lot of pressure on us all didn't he?"

"I know, I felt like I always had to be a bitch to satisfy him."

Magnus scoffed and played with the lip of his hood. Scanning the floor he spotted Alec walking towards him talking to a teacher. He wasn't dressed up like the rest of them.

"I'm glad he's gone." Rangor's voice broke through his concentration. It made Magnus's stomach churn uncomfortably.

Alec stood a few feet away talking with his hands, "I need some help outside reading to the kids."

"Alexander, you can't read to them yourself?" The teacher looked anxious, trying his best to multitask the kids on the dance floor with Alec.

"Have you looked outside lately? There are so many kids."

"Okay Mr. Lightwood, if you can find someone willing to help you then go right ahead."

Alec visibly sighed. Now where was he supposed to find someone who was actually willing to help him read to a bunch of rambunctious kids? He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had split up from Jace and Isabelle hours ago leaving them to do whatever they please as long as it didn't involve breaking the law. He brought the kids from the orphanage around the block before meeting up with Mrs. Steelie and handing them over to her for the rest of the night. As usual, the kids were overly excited and ready to go out before the sun had even begun to set.

"I'll help," the words were out before he could stop them. _Shit._

Alec spun on his heels and faced Magnus, "Uhm," he bent sideways trying to peer under his hood. "Who are you?"

"Magnus," he felt nervous again, the churning in his stomach wouldn't stop.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick though?"

_Fuck_

"Yeah I got better though…"

"Oh, so you'll be coming back to school soon then?"

"Er, no."_ think fast._

Alec stepped under the overhang and leaned against one of the posts holding it up. "Care to elaborate?"

"I think my dad is going to switch me to a private school."

He nodded, "I don't have to tutor you then right?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions for someone who doesn't like me."

"Now which rumor starting asshole said that?" Alec folded his arms across his chest and looked around.

"That was a question too, and you did."

"I did?"

"Yes," laughing, he stood up.

"Wait, I said that to your face?"… "Was I drunk?"

"You don't drink, and no not technically."

"How do you know? And that's what I thought…"

He smirked, "Well you didn't drink at my party and you still said it."

"When?"

"The party or…"

"No, when did I say that I don't like you?"

"I don't remember."

Alec slouched, "You're so unhelpful."

Magnus smiled, "I still need your help tutoring me though so that I don't make a complete ass out of myself at this new school."

Alec bit his lip, "I still get paid right?"

"If you want."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Uh," casually, "I live near this orphanage and its going into foreclosure so I want to do whatever I can to help them."

He remembered when Mrs. Steelie told them about the foreclosure notice. It was like the world stopped spinning and it almost did. What were they going to do? They knew that unless they all started taking some drastic action that they would have to split everyone up and send them, in some cases, states away. He would be spit up from Jace and Isabelle.

Magnus tried to hide the shock on his face, "Alexander Lightwood, always the good Samaritan."

"Hah, yeah so I'm going to take advantage of your offer to help me from earlier."

"What do you need me to do?" The music started up again.

"First take off the hood!" Techno blasted through the speakers making the floor shake, and drowning out his voice.

Magnus leaned closer, not hearing what was said.

"Take off the hood!" Alec tried again.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, Alec reached up and ripped the hood backwards. "Come with me, he tugged briefly on Magnus's sweatshirt and began moving fast towards the exit.

All the hype and chaos and loud noise of the gym shut behind the large and heavy gymnasium doors leaving only the muffled pound of the beat and silence.

"Wow, your makeup is really realistic looking."

"Thanks, I try." He threw the hood back on.

"No, keep it off."

"Why?"

"Well, we're reading to a bunch of little kids and your makeup makes you look creepy enough, the hood is just overkill."

"Okay," he put the hood back once more.

They began walking down the steps and towards the field. "I remember the last dance that we were both at, several things happened."Magnus listened in silence. "First, you gave me a rose that your girlfriend didn't want and then your friends ridiculed me in front of the entire student body."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Then you keyed his car and I laughed so hard seeing it."

"Yeah, and you laughed at me too." Alec turned and looked Magnus straight in the eye.

"No I didn't."

"We'll, you didn't exactly make the situation any better for me."

Magnus hesitated, unsure of what to say, "Well, I-"

"-Which brings up my main question." Alec cut him off mid sentence.

"What?"

"What you do want in return for helping me?"

Magnus looked uncomfortable, "What do you mean? I want nothing."

"You're joking right, I mean it's not every day that someone as popular as you all of a sudden wants to be seen around someone like me."… "Everything has its consequences."

_Oh, I know._ "What do you mean, 'someone like you?'"

"Well, not to brag but I am number… 2 I think it was? On the ugly list-"

"-That" Magnus began.

"-That," Alec held up a finger to silence him. "By the way, still affects my daily school life."

"I was going to say, that, that list isn't important. At all. And I'm sorry to hear that." They walked side by side.

"What's not?"

"That list, it's not important or true." Magnus tried to justify himself.

"I know, I mean it can't be, you were at the top after all."

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Remind me why I'm helping you right now?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "You volunteered." Seeing Magnus's expression he added, "Calm down pretty boy, I'm joking."

"You think I'm pretty?" He joked.

Alec blushed and didn't reply.

They came to a clearing with two chairs set up in front of a large back drop. There was a big picnic blanket laid out in front of the chairs for the kids to all sit on. They walked over and sat down on the two chairs.

"For the record, I don't hate you." The October wind blew Alec's hair back.

"Why the sudde-"

"-Excuse me boys, oh, fabulous makeup by the way-"

"-Thanks" he muttered.

"-Are you going to be reading to the children?" she talked very animatedly.

Alec politely replied and smiled at the woman.

"Oh, goodie, let me go round up the gang!"

"Okay," Alec turned his attention back onto Magnus. "What were you saying?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Uh," he thought for a moment, "What were we talking about?"

Magnus laughed, "We were talking about how you don't hate me anymore."

"Oh, right, right. I never hated you in the first place so there really isn't any change."

"I feel like you're lying…" _only because I read your personal journal…_

"Well, do you want me to hate you or something?"

"No! No, I just thought…"

"That since I don't follow you around like a puppy that I hate you?"

"No, not that." He argued watching children bound in, clutching to their parents.

"You did kiss me." Alec pointed out.

"How is that relevant?"

"Well, it would be a good reason to hate you."

"But you liked it."

"Now I know that I've never said that!"

"You didn't have to say it; the look on your face was pure bliss."

Alec gave him a look that looked something like a cross between a blind man and a scary Russian. "No… comment."

Magnus snickered at his victory.

Alec rolled his blue eyes and he picked up a thin hardcover book from the ground and shoved at Magnus, "You can read."

"Oh, I'd love to read to all the little kiddies but I believe reading to them is your job."

"Uh, no, I'd rather not."

Magnus swatted the book away, "Someone's getting cold feet."

"Just read."

Magnus groaned but gave in anyway, grabbing the book from Alec before shoving it right back in his lap. "On second thought, I'll read but you have to hold it."

"Oh, yay for teamwork." The sarcasm was evident.

They were surprised at the amount of kids that actually showed. It was more tiny feet that the picnic blanket could hold that's for sure. The whole time Magnus was reading Alec followed along, making sure to flip the page accordingly, stumbling here and there. He couldn't tell if the kids were enjoying the book or if they were too freaked out my Magnus's makeup to even pay attention. Some kids escaped from their parents and tried to touch him while he was reading. Afterwards parents came up to them and complimented him on his reading ability. "What you're doing for the kids is so amazing," they had heard it all.

"Well that was fun," Magnus stood up and stretched. His sweatshirt rode up at the bottom exposing his altered caramel skin.

"Admit it, you liked it."

"It wasn't bad, you seem like you're around kids a lot."

"Do Jace and Isabelle count?" he laughed.

"Jace, most definitely, Isabelle, I'm not so sure about. She looks like she can hold her own."

Alec laughed at took a pair of keys out of his pocket, "Yeah, that's what you think."… "Thanks for helping me by the way,"

"Anytime."

They stood there in the middle of the field in awkward silence, neither of them wanting to move. "So, what are you going to do now," He began to walk away, the keys clanking together in his hand.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe I'll break the law and get laid. In that order."

"You're joking right?"

Magnus ran to catch up with him, "No, probably not." The sun was almost fully set now.

Alec gave him a funny look; this was one of those moments where you seriously don't know if the other person is being serious or not. "So where are we going?" they were getting closer to the edge of the woods.

"I was following you."

Awkward.

"Oh, well, where are you parked?" Alec asked.

"Somewhere in these woods."

"You parked in the woods!"

"Yeah, I rode my motorcycle here. I'm not exactly keen on leaving it in the school parking lot."

Alec nodded and they hit the tree line. The coverage of the trees made seeing the moon almost impossible. "Wait, then why am I following you?"

The gold and brown leaves crunched under the weight of them as they walked. "Good question, you tell me."

Alec thought about it and continued walking, "Are you sure you put it this far back?"

"No," the wind cut him off mid laugh.

"Can't you beep it or something?"

"Why the rush Lightwood, afraid of the dark?" he teased, his body relaxed. He knew that soon it would be hard for Alec to see in the dark but not for him. His new animalistic eyes not only looked like a cats with the diamond shaped pupil but they also worked like a cats eyes too.

Faced forward, neither noticed the four ominous figures, like winter mist creeping up behind them. In a second Magnus was tackled to the ground. His back thumping hard against the solid ground causing the wind to rush from his lungs. It took him a second to recover from the shock and a few more seconds to realize he wasn't breathing. What the hell had hit him hard enough to make him see stars?

"Magnus!" Alec yelled his name and ran forward. They were without a flashlight and caught in a situation that desperately called for one.

He called Magnus's name again, louder this time not sure where the boy had fallen too. Receiving no response, Alec could feel his heart rise in his throat. He screamed, feeling a hand grab him and cover his mouth. Natural instinct told him to fight, and fight he did. His hands shot out and tried to wrench away whoever was holding him. Sebastian's voice made his blood run cold and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He sunk his teeth into Sebastian's hand, ignoring the gagging feeling he got from the taste of copper. Sebastian screeched, feeling Alec's nails drag down the sides of his arms and roughly shoved the boy away.

"Fuck," he seethed.

Alec scrambled to his feet; he could hear Magnus's heavy breathing a few feet away from him. He was standing also and throwing punches at the three other guys. Alec screamed again, feeling Sebastian literally pick him up from behind. One arm around his waist and the other across his chest, the hold pinned his arms to his sides. He swung his legs back and felt the back of his shoe clash painfully with some part of Sebastian. The grip around his torso loosened and Alec was able to twist sideways and swing his fist into Sebastian's face dead on.

Sebastian let go of him and not a moment later he felt someone slam into him from the side like a ram. On his way down he managed to kick the person in the face.

"Fuck!" The body on top of him groaned.

"Magnus!" Alec rolled over on the leaves.

"Yes, damn, why did you kick me?" He coughed, "I'm on your side, remember?"

Alec pushed him off, "Well, it's dark if you haven't noticed!"

Of course he had noticed the ever present darkness. They were fighting in it after all, but his eyes were better than that of normal humans and suited for the dark.

"Grab them both!" Sebastian barked.

Still confused, Alec heard Magnus yell at him to run. He got to his feet, "What about you-?"

"-I'll be right behind you, just go! Go!" He grabbed Alec's shirt and dragged him until they were sprinting. "This way," he dashed between lines of trees, looking back often to make sure Alec was behind him.

Magnus scanned the woods around him for his bike and heard someone yell his name before he was pounced on literally. _'Damn, football players.'_ He concluded that only a football player could execute such a painful takedown. He heard Alec slide on the leaves next to him and looking over he could see Sebastian and his goons trying to restrain him. Someone put all their weight on top of him, their knee was positioned at the base of his throat and the pressure was slowly cutting off his airway. He felt the ground around him and picked up a tree branch and slashed it out in front of him like a sword. The person, whoever it was, shrieked and fell sideways covering their face. Alec was dragged, literally, away from him and the farther he got the fainter his screams got.

'_Fuck it all!'_ Magnus could feel the adrenaline fueling his system. He wasted no time and ripped his keys out and hit the panic button on them. His head snapped to the right and then he was off, running towards the spot where his bike alarm was coming from. It sounded like a siren and wasn't too far away. The adrenaline peaked right as he ran past his bike, slipping on the leaves and grabbing the lock to steady himself. He fumbled with it for a second; he had to calm himself down if he wanted to get his fingers to stop shaking. He cranked out the combination and yanked the lock off the tree. He rode it straight out of the woods and stalled it once he got to the parking lot. His chest heaved up and down and he swallowed the thick build up of saliva in his mouth.

The reality of the situation sunk in. Terror and confusion didn't even begin to explain what he was feeling. Alec had been kidnapped by Sebastian and they were no longer anywhere on school grounds. The mirror. The mirror could find where Alec is. He scrambled around for his cell phone and felt like puking when he came up short. It must've fallen out of his pocket when he was fighting. The sound of twigs snapping behind him caught his attention. Magnus recognized the boy who he was PWNED back in the woods with a tree branch.

"You!" he nearly rammed the bike into the boy who jumped away, startled.

The boy started to run, Motorcycle versus running, he didn't get very far. Magnus grabbed him and shook him like a rattle, "Where the fuck is Sebastian, where is he taking Alec?"

The boys head bobbed like a ragdoll, "I don't know!"

Magnus propelled off the bike and bunched his fingers in the fabric of the kids shirt. He yanked him so hard to the side that they both lost their balance and fell to the ground, "Tell me, now!"

"No, I already told you that I don't have a fuckin' clue where they are! Get the fuck off of me!"

"Give me your cell phone." He ordered, not bothering to wait for permission he put the boy in a headlock and dug around for the phone.

He ignored the weirdass background and hit the contacts list.

Sebastian V.

Call or Text

He pressed Call and waited for the pick up.

"Hello, Raphael, where the hell are you?"

"Still at the school," Magnus struggled to silence Raphael under him.

"Whats that nois-" Sebastian's voice boomed through the phone.

"-Nothing, where are you guys?"

"My dad's house."

"Where?"

"I texted you the address, now get the fu-"

End call

He left Raphael behind. His bike's headlights lit up the black tarmac perfectly. The manmade yellow line separating the sides of the road was just one long blur. Raphael's phone was in his hand, he had to run his ringers over the arrow keys every two minutes to keep the screen with the address lit up. Sebastian's father's house was big. Much bigger than the house Sebastian usually lives at. He pulled up to it, letting his bike drop sideways in a bush. Raphael's phone buzzed.

One new message(s)

Open

**Sebastian: "We're in the back, we've got pot."**

Magnus jogged to the back and flung open the gate. He could hear the voices of his former friends. They sounded angry and stoned. One voice in particular he recognized, it belonged to a football player named Eric.

"Remember when you keyed my car after that dance?" something caught the light in Eric's hand. He lifted it to his lips and tilted his head back and kicked Alec hard in the stomach.

Alec's breathing was labored and sweat rolled down the ride of his face. He clutched his side and a wave of pain hit him like a truck. _'Something is definitely broken…'_

From his angle, Magnus could see three people under the crappy yellow porch light that barley lit up anything. The one on the ground he guessed was Alec and the one hovering over him he guessed was Eric. That only leaves Sebastian.

"Raphael" Sebastian laughed the name.

Magnus approached calmly, keeping his head low, he was in striking distance and could see Alec perfectly. He looked sick. He turned and swung his bike lock fast across Sebastian's face. He tried not to cringe at the sound produced from the metal against bone. Sebastian careened to the ground and was still.

Eric rushed at him then, the thing in his hand catching the light again. He brought the bottle down right against Magnus's jugular. The glass split and shattered everywhere showering him in sharp shards. The force knocked him back. He grabbed onto Eric and they both toppled to the ground together. From out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian, surprisingly still conscious, stumble to his feet and sway like a palm tree back and forth.

He could feel the blood seep through the front of his shirt from where the bottle had cut him open. Honestly, it scared the shit out of him but this was no time to be afraid. Doing his best to ignore the feeling he focused on trying to throw Eric, who was now straddling him and holding the broken neck of the bottle, off.

Alec stood up, every inch of his felt like it had been dipped in acid and hit with a mallet. He had to do something about Eric. He kicked him hard in the side and shoved him off of Magnus. What he didn't see was Sebastian walking up behind him… again. But instead of dragging Alec around Sebastian got on top of him and straddled him. Things moved fast after that. Sebastian was no longer playing around, he started to undo Alec's belt.  
Shock or panic, he didn't know which but one of them ran through him completely rapid. He had to do something to get Sebastian off of him. "Stop!" He yelled, feeling all of Sebastian's body weight on top of him. Sebastian hooked his fingers on Alec's belt looks and pulled.

Magnus could hear Alec screaming and could see Sebastian on top of him. All the worry and fear left him and all that was left was pure. Anger. He had to knock Eric out cold or things could get very bad very fast. The second time Eric charged at him he shoved his hand in the boys face and then elbowed him in the back of the head. Then he charged at Sebastian.

Alec's voice was caught in the back of his throat to the point where he couldn't scream. Was Sebastian really going to go as far as too… rape him?

"Sebastian!" Magnus roared the name and reeled back his fist and focused every ounce of anxiety and anger into that one hit and sent it flying straight into Sebastian's nose. He grabbed the boy and dragged him, much like Jace had, over to the pool and threw him in it. The water splashed up around Sebastian's body.

He walked over to Alec, completely silent and picked him up with ease.

"I can walk…"

"I don't care." Magnus kicked the fence gate open with his foot and set Alec down to go retrieve his bike. "Get on."

Normally Alec would have pleaded his case and opted out of the dangerous bike ride and put in a vote to walk but at this point his brain was far too gone and the look in Magnus's eyes spoke of impatience. He fixed his fly and belt before mounting the bike with subtle ease.

Magnus reached behind himself and grabbed Alec's hands, "Hold onto me." He wrapped Alec's arms around his stomach and from under them the bike growled.

The roads were nearly empty, but since they lived in the city there was never a night where the streets were completely barren. Still, Magnus drove fast, swerving in and out of cars and ignoring the angry honks their drivers gave.

The orange light blinked again on the dash of the bike, "Gas. Shit."

There was no way they could make it back without running out yet the pumping adrenaline kept him on the road. They passed two gas stations before Magnus cur the curb and slid right into a Mobile station. His cheeks were cherry red from the wind and so were Alecs. They both looked like they had been through a violent wind tunnel. He sighed and got off the bike with Alec in pursuit.

"Jesus Christ I think you gave me whip lash. Remind me to never get in a car with you."

Magnus lifted the pump and jammed into the bike's hungry mouth, "Sorry, Are you… alright? I just don't know what to say."

"Well that's a first,"

"Alec, this is serious! You could've been really hurt!" He slammed his fist into the metal of the station.

Alec was taken back, he struggled to find the words to say, "I… I'm sorry. I, I just… I'm fine."

"No, sorry, I'm overreacting…" he let his hand slide off the pump.

"You're bleeding," Alec felt light headed once he noticed the amount of dark plasma drenching its way down Magnus's shirt.

"You are too," Magnus walked over and ran his thumb lightly over the small open wound that adorned Alec's forehead.

He backed away, unable to be so close, "No, you're bleeding a lot!"

He looked down and seeing the wound he felt a deep throbbing pain from somewhere in his chest. He took a step and swayed on his feet. Alec had to grab hold of him, "You alright?" he asked wary.

The adrenaline faded away taking with it the natural pain killers it had used to mask the pain for so long. "Damn." He wrenched the pump from the bike and shoved it back in its rightful place.

People were staring at them, unsure if their injuries were part of Halloween costumes or real injuries. Alec had a split lip and his fingers were tinted red with Sebastian's blood from when he scratched the living daylights out of him. His shirt was ripped making the number of his shirts Sebastian's ripped to grand total of two. The wind had given him a permanent cowlick and bruises all spectrums of the rainbow coated his porcelain skin in various places. He had dirt, everywhere, from being dragged across the forest floor.

But, to say Magnus looked worse would be an understatement. He looked like he had gotten in a cage fight with a Mac truck and lost. The ugly curse topped off with getting hit in the neck with a beer bottle and punched several times, -not to mention the spot on his face where Alec drop kicked him like Jackie Chan- made him appear much, more…

_Beastly._

He swung back on the bike and motioned for Alec to follow. He gripped the handle bars tight and maneuvered the bike in a much more controlled manor out onto the streets.

Alec buried his face in the crook of Magnus's shoulder, the part closest to his neck. He was tired of the winds fierce sting and just tired in general. He could smell the cold in the fabric of the other boy's sweatshirt and all the dirt and grass. He moved so that he was in direct contact with the skin of Magnus's neck. Sweat, cologne… and warmth. Closing his eyes he let his own shoulders slack and his mind drift off.

**(-)**

**This 5,404 word chapter should make up for me being gone for such a long ass time. Well I'm back and I've already got the next chapter written out for you all.  
R and R. Things just got juicy.**

.com/contest_  
^VOTE FOR ME I'M NUMBER 5! PLEASE!


	19. IMPORTANTO

I have a new fic out that needs some hard-core reviewing. I'm doing a challenge to write a novel in a month and it has to be 50,000 words so I promise you that this fic will be very juicy;)

I just NEEED modivation.. Like, is it any good? blargh. It's called "Remember Me"

-Summary

Ever since they started dating Alec's always wondered about the warlocks past. What secrets are locked behind those dazzling green eyes? Each attempt to bring up Magnus's past is shut down in disregard. Then there's Camille who's tall, blonde, and beautiful and known for being a past lover of Magnus'. Alec feels like he's way in over his head when she comes back and makes a tempting offer to Magnus. With tempations of immortality she manages to get underneath Alec's skin. What would he give to be able to spend the rest of eternity with Magnus? When Camille disappears, Magnus starts having disturbing nightmares about his past and she's the one face that he sees clearly. She's back and searching for something. These memories won't go away unless Magnus goes back in time to figure out whats disturbing him. But is he ready to confront his own demons? Alec accedentally follows Magnus through the portal to his past and will soon find out that he's in for more than he bargained for.

I'm really working hard on this fic but that doesn't mean ill be forgetting my others. Infact the part of S&M that i'm in the middle of writing involves some Malec-y lemons;3 BUT, YOU NONE DESERVE SUCH LEMONS.


End file.
